


【星辰】《无解》

by moli0825



Category: NCT (Band), RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 渣攻乐 X 软绵星，娜俊副CP。渣攻，很渣且狗血，有车，雷责避。本故事纯属虚构，与现实无关，请勿上升。时间设定，2019年。钟辰乐朴志晟高二 （18岁、17岁跳级）罗渽民黄仁俊高三（19岁）
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【星辰】《无解》

**Author's Note:**

> 渣攻乐 X 软绵星，娜俊副CP。  
> 渣攻，很渣且狗血，有车，雷责避。  
> 本故事纯属虚构，与现实无关，请勿上升。
> 
> 时间设定，2019年。  
> 钟辰乐朴志晟高二 （18岁、17岁跳级）  
> 罗渽民黄仁俊高三（19岁）

正文：

朴志晟其实很好骗。  
他很喜欢安娜公主。  
说世界上不会有像她一样的人。  
所以。

就给他一个像安娜公主那样的人呗。  
钟辰乐如是想。

钟辰乐跟朴志晟表白。  
那阵仗搞得全校皆知。  
气得校长直接通报批评，要求他在国旗下忏悔讲话。

“我错了！”  
“我大错特错！”  
“作为倒数第一名，我不该对全校第一名痴心妄想！”  
“我发誓，从今天开始我要洗心革面，好好学习。”  
“就算做不了第一名！也一定要做第一名的男人！”

演讲完毕，台下一片哄笑！  
校长被气晕过去了！  
朴志晟则红着脖子低着头，不敢看台上那位过于光彩夺目的少年。

相比之下，钟辰乐的脸皮就厚多了。  
一副吊儿郎当的样子，站在太阳下被晒得全身通红，直勾勾地盯着朴志晟笑。

1/  
钟辰乐把朴志晟家里到学校的路段上的所有广告牌都包了下来。  
广告牌上是一张朴志晟的证件照，那是入学时候学校统一拍的。  
眉清目秀，好看得紧！  
照片旁边就写了几个大字：我喜欢你！你喜不喜欢我呀！

朴志晟每次上下学都会引起路人侧目，搞得他每次都低头走路，老能撞到人。

“头低低，地上有黄金啊！”钟辰乐突然出现挡在他面前，一脸痞笑。  
朴志晟摸着头顶的酸痛，瞪着他。  
“瞪着我干嘛！找亲啊！”  
朴志晟红着脸绕开，不想搭理他。  
“你想好没有！什么时候做我男朋友！”钟辰乐跟在后面不依不挠，且大声！  
“我是男的！”朴志晟气鼓鼓地小声回，生怕被路人听见。  
“那又怎么样！爱情不分国界，不论男女。”  
钟辰乐一副传教士的样子，险些把朴志晟逗笑。

钟辰乐为了追朴志晟，几乎是无孔不入无招不用。  
每天想着法给朴志晟送花，送到学校都栽满了花。  
每天给朴志晟送早餐，送到朴志晟整个班的人都胖了10斤。  
每天帮朴志晟去图书馆占座，直到图书馆全被他包下来，大门口写着：他人勿进。  
每天送朴志晟回家，直到钟家那豪车进不了朴志晟家的小巷子。  
因此，豪车换摩托，摩托换单车，单车换人力。  
他还是坚持不懈的送。

最恐怖的一次！  
他居然cos成真人版安娜站在朴志晟家楼下，大晚上的撒玫瑰花、弹吉他唱《Let It Go》，唱到把小区保安招来。

某天放学，钟辰乐又把朴志晟拦了下来。  
朴志晟看着远方的海，把手上的链子摘下来，往海里一扔。  
“你要是能把它找回来，我就答应你。”  
钟辰乐定定地看着朴志晟，一言不发，似乎有些生气。  
朴志晟被看得很心虚，低下头不敢直视他。  
他不是真的想让钟辰乐去捡，他只是想让钟辰乐知难而退。

钟辰乐掉头走了，朴志晟松了口气。  
目的是达到了，但心里莫名有些酸涩。  
他叹了口气抬头往海边看，浑身一震！  
沙滩上，那个头也不回直径往海里扎去的人，不就是钟辰乐吗！

“你疯啦！”  
朴志晟心口狂跳，疯一样往海边跑去。  
钟辰乐离他越来越远，一次次地沉入海面找朴志晟的链子。

“别找了！你回来！”  
“我不要了！我不要了！你快回来！”  
“钟辰乐！你给我回来！”  
“你是笨蛋吗！快给我回来！”  
钟辰乐一次次往海里潜，朴志晟急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，对着海面喊，喊得嗓子都哑了。

“你给我回来！”  
“我不要了！”  
“听到没有！”  
“我答应你就是了！”  
朴志晟不会水，蹲在浅滩哭得一塌糊涂。

“你说什么！”  
潜海的少年，回来了。

他一身海水味湿答答地站在哭成泪人的少年面前，喘着气咧着嘴问：  
“你再说一遍！”

少年两手一抹泪，气不打一出来，转身就走。  
钟辰乐急忙追上去，又因为长时间潜水缺氧，几乎要晕过去。  
朴志晟心一惊，心疼得赶紧跑回去接住他。

“心疼啦！”少年笑得皎洁，顺势靠在朴志晟怀里，勉强凑了把力伸手给他抹泪。  
“今天开始，你就是我的啦！”钟辰乐拉过朴志晟的另一只手，往他手里一放。  
那条刚刚被朴志晟扔出去的链子，此刻稳妥地躺在他自己的手心里。

朴志晟鼻头一酸，眼里又起了一层雾气。  
明明是冰凉的链子，怎么灼得心里发烫了呢。

朴志晟和钟辰乐交往了！  
钟辰乐大张旗鼓地把这事往学校一散播。  
校长气晕过去了。  
吃瓜群众笑了。  
黄仁俊哭了。

2/  
钟辰乐躺在天台上，枕着朴志晟的大腿，面朝天睡大觉，别提有多美。

“你的成绩还是得想办法提上去。”  
朴志晟看着钟辰乐的试卷，眉头皱得跟糟老头子似的。  
“不然，又要被你爸骂。”

躺在大腿上的人似乎身形一震，有些异样。  
朴志晟低头一看，却只见他闭着眼语气满不在乎：“不是有你吗。你帮我补课呗。”  
“好呀！”朴志晟爽快地答应他，想着以自己的水平帮他补课应该没问题。  
钟辰乐直起身子，脸凑前去，目光狡黠：“但是，你得答应我一条件。”  
朴志晟被他看得有些发热，结结巴巴地问：“什么...什么条件？”

“进步10名，你就让我抱一下。”  
“进步50名，你就让我亲一下。”  
“进步100名，你就让我.....”钟辰乐停下来，眯着眼语气危险：“那个。”  
两字一出，把朴志晟的脸颊烧得跟天边的夕阳一样红。

朴志晟的脸红得像一颗红苹果，让人看了忍不住咬上一口。  
钟辰乐鬼使神差地就凑上去，亲了一下。  
蜻蜓点水般的吻，却在双唇相触的瞬间激发出擂鼓般的悸动。  
朴志晟心口狂跳，低着头不敢看他：“你犯规。”  
钟辰乐似乎也被自己的行为愣住，他回过神笑得明媚：“我乐意。”

钟辰乐刚进步20名，就把朴志晟压在学校里各种亲。  
压在树下亲。  
压在体育馆亲。  
压在天台上亲。  
压在自习室上亲。  
压在学校后门的无人小巷里亲。  
有时候亲得缠绵，又温柔又体贴，让人失魂落魄，连心都跟着颤抖。  
有时候亲得粗暴至极，亲得嘴角都破了，还恨不得把对方吞到肚子里去。  
像是在拿朴志晟撒气，又像是跟自己置气。

每次朴志晟被亲得双腿发软倒在他怀里，都不敢吭声，小心翼翼揣摩他的心思，害怕是自己吻技太烂惹他不高兴。  
好几次，鼓起勇气问他：怎么了。  
钟辰乐都是一笑带过：“宝贝，你真甜。”

交往三个月后，钟辰乐粘着朴志晟的势头似乎开始下降。  
要么三天两头不见人，要么一见人就把朴志晟拽到角落里亲热。  
两人似乎做着比以前更亲密的事，但朴志晟总觉得哪里不对劲，心里堵得慌。

钟辰乐浑身发紧，磨着朴志晟在他耳边粗喘：“好像要你哦，宝贝。”  
他腾出一只手来覆上朴志晟的脸，想要一亲芳泽，结果指尖一湿。  
他不明地扳过朴志晟的脸，问：“你哭了？”  
朴志晟一脸委屈，眼里还噙着泪。  
钟辰乐轻声哄着：“怎么了？”  
见他还是一言不发，钟辰乐略带不悦地说：“你不愿意就算了，我又不会强迫你。”

良久，朴志晟抽了口气，声音细弱蚊虫：“你是不是不喜欢我了？”  
钟辰乐一愣，笑了：“怎么会！我最喜欢你了！”  
朴志晟瞪着水灵灵的眼睛，小心翼翼地问：“你没骗我？”  
“当然没有！”钟辰乐心猿马意地盯着对方被自己亲红肿的唇，脑里皆是香艳。  
“你发誓！”  
“我发誓，我要是骗你，天打雷劈。”

发誓，对钟辰乐来说就跟放屁一样家常。  
他从小到大看他爸发誓，都要看腻了。  
每次，他妈妈发现他爸爸出轨，都会把家里摔个稀巴烂，再拿刀抵着自己的脖子哭着威胁他爸爸发誓，再也不背叛她。  
他爸每次都十分谑诚，指着天指着地发毒誓：不会再犯。  
结果呢？  
誓照发，女人照睡！  
还是安安稳稳活到现在。

3/  
期末考成绩出来了，钟辰乐进步了一百名。  
朴志晟高兴坏了，带着好消息去操场找钟辰乐。  
但又想到他们的约定，一路上即高兴又害怕。

见到钟辰乐，朴志晟愣了。  
他周围坐满了人，都是家世显赫，平日里被大家捧上天的人。  
其中有一个是前辈，朴志晟认识，叫黄仁俊，在女生堆里很出名。

正在和朋友交谈的钟辰乐转过头发现了朴志晟，朝他招手微笑。  
这一笑，给了朴志晟走过去的勇气。

“你怎么来了。”钟辰乐笑着一把拉过他，圈在自己怀里。  
“考试成绩出来了，你进步了一百名呢！”朴志晟放下书，有些害羞地坐在他身边，语气激动。  
“哦...那挺好的。”话虽这么说，声音里却听不出高不高兴。

钟辰乐没当着大家地面提那事，朴志晟轻松不少。  
或许是朋友都在，他给自己留面子，不敢太放肆。  
钟辰乐若无其事地圈着朴志晟，朴志晟却感受到周围的视线集中，如芒在背有些不自在。

“待会跟我们一起去吃饭吗？”钟辰乐提议。  
“不行，等一下我还得去班主任那里。”  
“那怪可惜的，还想给你介绍我朋友呢。”钟辰乐漫不经心地玩着朴志晟手，发现他的手居然比自己的手大那么多。  
“下次吧。”朴志晟礼貌地朝看过来的黄仁俊点点头，轻声地说：“那，我先去老师那里。”  
“行，亲一个。”  
“他们都在呢。”  
“怕啥，都是自己人。”

钟辰乐没有给朴志晟拒绝的机会，猛一下凑过去长长的吻了一会，放开朴志晟，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，笑得邪魅。  
在一群起哄的笑声和口哨声中，朴志晟几乎是连滚带爬的逃跑。

朴志晟一走，钟辰乐立马收起了笑容。  
他朝着黄仁俊的方向，以胜利者的姿态伸手：“愿赌服输！拿来！”  
黄仁俊笑笑，无奈地掏出一打现金，扔给他：“行，算你狠。我当初就不应该凑热闹，谁知道你当真去撩拨人家。”

钟辰乐置若罔闻，接过钱，用手指沾了沾口水，不以为意地数起来。

同学A：“乐少就是厉害哈！三个月就把人搞定了！”  
同学B：“我之前还以为咱这第一名整天冷着脸多难搞呢，谁知道这么轻松。”  
同学C：“那也得看人，我们乐少是谁！”

“你现在打算怎么办。”黄仁俊难得认真地看着钟辰乐，钟辰乐手下一顿，脸上闪过一丝异样。

“能怎么办，游戏结束，踹了呗。是吧乐少。”同学A扯着嘴巴戏虐道，仿佛朴志晟在他眼里就是一条随时可丢弃的小狗。

见钟辰乐久久没应，同学B不可思议地喊：“乐少！你不会真玩出感情，舍不得了吧。”

“卧槽！不会吧！”同学C跟着起哄，他略带讽刺地说：“看来我们这第一名有点手段啊！不仅把你爸迷得团团转，连我们乐少也跟着栽了。”

黄仁俊倒是和他们不一样，他一脸平和，话里还透着真诚：“要是真喜欢，就好好在一起。”

“他就是我家养的一条宠物狗。”钟辰乐望着远方，瞳孔黑如玄墨，眼里尽是狠绝：“我就是看不惯他在我爸面前摇尾乞怜的样子。等我玩够了，自然就踹了。”

“就是！说不定啊，他早就被你爸给开苞了。”同学A恶毒地附和一句。

钟辰乐听着这句话，不满地皱起眉，心里升起一股想要揍人的冲动。  
他忍了忍，随意说了句：“谁说不是。”

黄仁俊颦眉看着他，一言不发。

钟辰乐把钱收进口袋里，双手撑在地上。当右手触摸到某个冰凉光滑的东西时，心里升起一股不安。  
他低头看去，是朴志晟刚刚放下的书。

还不等他反应过来。  
突然天降暴雨，把他们几个人冲成了落汤鸡。

“艹！”  
“你妈！”  
“干！”  
突如其来的水柱，把他们冲得眼睛都睁不开，霎时间骂声四起。

水停了，钟辰乐愤怒地擦了把脸上的水，眼睛瞪得吓人，恨不得要把对方生吞活剥。

“你他妈疯了！找死是不.......”钟辰乐怒目前方，前方站着一位穿着运动服面无表情的俊美少年。少年手里拿着不知道从哪里捡来的作案工具：洒水枪，水枪口还滋滋冒着水花。

再往少年身后望去，一位面容苍白、血色全无的少年瘫倒在地。只见他双手撑着地，手指陷进泥土里狠狠发力，浑身发抖。

看清来人之后，钟辰乐浑身一震，呆住了。  
黄仁俊也呆住了。  
就是其他几个人不死心骂骂咧咧的准备凑回去，却被俊美少年的大力水枪冲得找不着北。

两耳之外的世界，水声、骂声格外刺耳，而钟辰乐眼里却只有那位瑟瑟发抖的少年。

良久，面容苍白的少年抬起头，泪眼朦胧，他朝着钟辰乐的方向说：  
“我没有！”  
“我没有！”  
“我没有！”

一句、两句、三句....先是愤怒，再是绝望，最后是意冷。声音一句比一句轻，却重如千金石一般压在钟辰乐心头上。

他眯着眼紧锁着瘫在地上瑟瑟发抖的人，神情复杂，心中万般情绪涌动。挣扎之后，最终还是化成了一丝冷漠。

“你没有什么？”  
“你没有活在我们钟家的庇护下？  
“你没有每年拿着我家的补助金？”  
“你没有每次跟我爸炫耀你的成绩，在我爸面前摇尾乞怜？”

钟辰乐不会忘记，过去五年，自己是怎样活在朴志晟的阴影下。

自从十二岁那年从爷爷家回来，他的世界就多了一个叫朴志晟的参照物。  
朴志晟得了第一名，钟辰乐便会挨一顿鞭子。  
朴志晟得了市冠军，钟辰乐便会挨一顿鞭子。  
朴志晟做得越好、越闪耀，钟辰乐就会摔得越惨烈、越不堪。

他曾经一度怀疑，朴志晟是他父亲的私生子。  
可惜，他自己偷偷做过亲子鉴定否定了这个想法。

他不明白那个叱咤风云的父亲为什么要这么对他。  
他不明白为什么落在朴志晟身上的永远是充满爱的目光，而落在自己身上的永远是冰冷的戒鞭  
他的父亲将朴志晟引以为傲，对自己却视若无睹。

他怨！他恨！  
他恨这个人夺走了本该属于他的一切！  
他恨这个人被自己的亲生父亲捧成天上的星星。  
他恨这个人明明享受着他们家的一切福利，却永远一副漠视一切的样子。

所以，他要把被他爸爸捧在天上的星星，碾碎，毁灭。  
哪怕到最后自己也摔个粉身碎骨。

朴志晟咬着嘴唇，泪流满面，他下意识的摇头，眼里没有一丝光亮。

半晌过去，操场的一角，几个青葱少年被冲得一身泥泞和水渍，东倒西歪瘫在地上喘得气死去活来，连骂人的力气都没有。

俊美少年把洒水枪往地上一扔，不削地看了他们一眼。他蹲下身子，把虚脱在地的朴志晟扶起来，抱在怀里。

走前，他回过头盯着发呆的黄仁俊，冷冷地说了一句：“我以为你跟他们不一样。”

黄仁俊意识到这句话是对自己说的，他瞳孔紧缩：“你什么意思。”

“字面上的意思。”俊美少年的声音冰寒刺骨，一个多余的眼神也不给，抱着朴志晟离开。

钟辰乐紧盯着俊美少年死死抱着朴志晟的手，脸色黑得渗人。

钟辰乐问：“他是谁！”  
良久，黄仁俊叹了一口气，回：“罗渽民，学生会的人。”

放假前的最后一个星期，钟辰乐再也没遇见朴志晟。

钟辰乐经过操场树下，会想起朴志晟那双被自己亲得神魂恍惚的眼睛。  
钟辰乐坐在体育馆里，会想起朴志晟那双饱满湿润的红唇。  
钟辰乐躺在天台上，会想起专属于自己的温暖柔软的大腿枕头。  
钟辰乐待在自习室，会想起次次被朴志晟压抑在嘴里的喘息声。

朴志晟似乎悄无声息地消失了，朴志晟又似乎从没消失过。

“艹！”钟辰乐仰天长骂。

阳台突然来人了，钟辰乐惊喜地爬起来。

“怎么以为是人家？”

钟辰乐难掩失望地倒回地面，望着天。  
黄仁俊坐在他身边，调侃：“早知今日，何必当初。”

钟辰乐闭眼不答。  
黄仁俊叹了口气：“其实，他也没什么错。”

他没错吗？  
钟辰乐心里爬过一丝烦躁，他不想去深究。

作为他们钟家的重点培育对象，他和朴志晟的交集其实并不多。  
他只知道，每当朴志晟离开他家，他就会挨一顿打。  
因此，朴志晟之于钟辰乐，只和疼痛有关。

因此，他父亲越是用朴志晟鞭策他，他就变得越叛逆。  
他越叛逆，落在身上的鞭子则越重。  
因此，理所应当的把恨意转接到朴志晟身上。

他想毁了他。  
毁了这颗他父亲引以为傲的星星。

那天，也不知道是谁提了一句说把他追到手在毁了他。  
他就真当被下蛊了一样去做。  
毁了他？  
怎么毁？  
亲他！  
算吗？

4/  
钟辰乐再见到朴志晟，大概是放假后的半个月。  
他不知刚从哪里野完回家，一进家门就看到了一辆眼熟的自行车。  
那是朴志晟的自行车。

钟辰乐踢了自行车一脚，像是把气撒在主人身上。  
钟辰乐看了自行车一会，眼里闪过一丝狡黠。  
他掏出尖锐的钥匙，扎在自行车后轮上，这是他过去五年经常干的一件事。  
每次扎完自行车，他都会躲在朴志晟看不见的角落，偷看他的反应。

刚开始的时候，朴志晟东张西望一副见鬼的表情。  
后来，就对着爆胎的自行车眼红好几次。  
再后来，似乎也自暴自弃了，不哭不闹，推着自行车走人。

这一次，钟辰乐还是躲在那个朴志晟看不见的阴影里。  
他靠在墙壁上，点了根烟，望着黑夜中那颗最亮的星星，吞云吐雾。

他向来不喜欢烟味。  
从什么时候开始抽的呢？  
大概是朴志晟被罗渽民带走那天。

“你有没有...喜欢过我。”

黑暗中传来一声颤抖的质问。  
大概是烟草味出卖了自己，钟辰乐没想到朴志晟会这么快出来。

钟辰乐深吸一口气，心里突升一股酸楚。  
他无可救药的发现，自己原来这么思念他的声音。

以前，朴志晟的声音，乖乖的、软绵绵，总是透着一股羞涩。  
今天，这道声音除了胆怯之外，还透着一股冷意。

钟辰乐看了眼星空，把烟头弹到地上用脚尖碾压，同时还把藏在心底里的那股思念也一并碾碎。

他直起身，讽刺挂在嘴边：“怎么，今天又在我爸那边得了什么好处。”  
朴志晟像是没听见一般，眼尾发红，睫毛轻颤：“你有喜欢过我吗？”

这一问，像极了生死审判。

钟辰乐的心开始止不住地颤抖，可当他想到待会自己要面对的一切，恨意又席卷而来，他伸手捏住朴志晟的下巴戏虐道：“喜欢啊，喜欢上你。”  
这句话，七分虚假，却又藏着三分连钟辰乐自己都不敢承认的真。

朴志晟眼中那抹代表希望的光，彻底熄灭，他伸手用力拍掉钟辰乐的手，眼里重新迸发出恨意和蔑视：“你让我觉得恶心。”

钟辰乐讪讪地收起手，将指尖里的温度小心翼翼地藏在手心里，面无表情地说：“彼此彼此。”

看着那个渐行渐远的身影，钟辰乐不甘地朝着他喊了一句：“别再让我看到你。”  
朴志晟身形一顿，让钟辰乐有一种报复的快感。

回到家，钟辰乐脱下衣服往密室走去。  
这是他跟他父亲两人之间不成文的默契。  
每次朴志晟从他家离开后，他都会脱掉上半身衣服去密室等他父亲，而他的父亲都会在他跪在蒲团上的那瞬间，拿着戒尺出现在他身后。

这一次，钟辰乐在密室跪了一夜。  
他父亲却意外的没有来。

5/  
半个月后，钟辰乐意外的在酒吧遇见了朴志晟。  
他来酒吧参加生日派对。  
他来酒吧打暑假工。

按理说，他们即将升高二，还没到进酒吧的年纪。  
钟辰乐是因为酒吧是同学家开的，堂堂正正走进来。  
至于朴志晟是怎么进来打工的，他就不知道了。

此时，他正被生日主角堵在酒吧后面的昏暗过道里表白。

“我那么喜欢你！你喜欢我一下会死啊！”  
“你能不能看看我！别再想那个谁了！”  
“你骗得了他们！骗不了我！”  
“你是不是真的喜欢他！呜呜呜呜呜。”  
“呜呜呜呜，你为什么不喜欢我，明明是我先遇见你的！”  
女主人公似乎醉了，对着钟辰乐一顿委屈。

钟辰乐被她哭得有些不耐烦，想把她拽回包厢里交给别的女生送她回家。谁知刚抓到手，女生顺势就踮起脚尖亲了上来。

钟辰乐瞬间被吓到，想推开她却又不敢用死力推怕她磕到墙上。挣扎之间，钟辰乐余光瞥到过道里有一张受惊的脸，那人手里还提着垃圾袋杵在那。

钟辰乐望着那个瞠目结舌满脸涨红的主人公，魔障似的制止住想要回头看的女生，鬼使神差地说了句：“继续。”

这声音，又低又哑，透着一股挠人心肺的欲望。  
这欲望仿佛不是在对那个女生说，而是在对着愣住的人说。  
朴志晟从钟辰乐那双爆发着欲火的眼睛里惊醒过来，几乎是落荒而逃。

朴志晟一走，他便收起眼里的渴望，面无表情地推开女生：“对不起，我不喜欢你。”

钟辰乐羞于承认自己刚刚满脑子都是朴志晟，他烦躁地揉了一把头发转身进酒吧。

钟辰乐不自觉地往后厨走去，手里甚至还端着一块蛋糕。  
他想自己一定是疯了，居然还会担心那个人吃没吃饭。

酒吧的后厨几乎是摆设，请几个零时工都是为了洗洗杯子，切切水果什么。  
刚到走到后厨门口，钟辰乐就僵在那。

后厨灯火通明，空荡荡的只剩朴志晟和罗渽民两人。  
一个人坐着，一个人站着。  
一个人笑着吃对方带来的三明治，一个人满脸温柔地揉搓着对方的头。

钟辰乐冷着脸把蛋糕扔到角落，隐去悸动换上一副嘲讽的表情。

“我说怎么这么久不见你，原来是傍上了别的大款。”

那天之后，钟辰乐对罗渽民做了一番调查。  
校董独子，品学兼优，跟自己完全是两回事。

朴志晟被突如其来的讽刺吓了一跳。  
惊吓之余，更多的是刺痛。  
他本以为自己不会再痛，可心还是像被针扎一样疼。

正当他要开口解释的时候，罗渽民伸手搂过他的脖子，把头亲昵地靠在朴志晟肩膀上。这举措，惊得朴志晟浑身紧绷，眼神慌得不知道该看那里。

罗渽民笑着，温柔中带着挑衅，他眨着那双风情万种的眼睛慢悠悠地开口：“是啊，我乐意。你有意见？”

说完之后，透过钟辰乐的肩膀看到出来找人的黄仁俊时，身体一僵。

钟辰乐暗暗握拳，冷冽地刮了一眼朴志晟，转身拉着黄仁俊走人。

身后那两个搂在一起的人，目光不自觉的同时锁定在他们俩牵手的地方。

6/  
汽车停在朴志晟家楼下的巷子口，朴志晟一路上心不在焉，罗渽民似乎也好不到哪去。

罗渽民的手搭在车窗上撑着头，眼神温柔得不像话：“你要不要跟我试试？”  
若是换做以前，若是钟辰乐说这句话，朴志晟估计又得紧张得要命。  
可今天，破天荒的一点慌张也没有。

朴志晟问：“为什么？”  
罗渽民眨着眼：“不为什么，就想保护你。”

朴志晟顿了顿，两眼清明：“学长，你喜欢我吗？”  
罗渽民不假思索地回：“当然喜欢啊！”

“是那种喜欢吗？”  
“哪种？喜欢还分这种那种吗？”  
“当然啦！你觉得某件东西很可爱，你很喜欢。你觉得这个东西很漂亮，你很喜欢。你觉得有个人让你脸红心跳，你很喜欢。这些都不一样的。学长，我是哪一种呢？”  
朴志晟年纪虽小却出奇的能说，条条是道，反倒把罗渽民给问懵了。

看着眼前发呆的人，朴志晟想起在后厨见到黄仁俊时，罗渽民的不自然。他摇摇头，解开安全带下车。

“谢谢学长送我回家，下次请你吃饭。”

罗渽民愣了愣，露出迷死人不偿命的微笑，道了句晚安，便开车走了。

罗渽民一走，朴志晟又开始心不在焉。  
今晚。  
那个女生的吻，刺痛了他。  
那句话，刺痛了他。  
那个冷冽的眼神，也让他心痛不已。  
更让他难过的是，自己的心居然还无可救药的被钟辰乐影响。

朴志晟魂不守舍地穿过小巷，走进楼道时甚至都没发现楼道里藏着人。等他反应过来时，已经被人抵在墙上疯狂地亲了起来。

朴志晟吓得惊呼，可惜嘴巴被堵住，连气都喘不出来。  
楼道的声控灯因为两人的挣扎亮了起来，朴志晟看清楚来人，眼泪刷就往下掉。

钟辰乐粗暴地吻着他，像是在宣泄心中的怒气。  
他嫌朴志晟那两只反抗的手碍事，便与它十指紧扣压在朴志晟头顶上，让他动弹不得。

钟辰乐吻得忘情，甚至有些忘我。他撬开朴志晟紧闭的齿贝，深入其中，舌头追着他不放，品尝他口中的甘甜。

直到这一刻，软玉在怀，钟辰乐才深刻认识到自己有多么想念这双唇。

朴志晟被钟辰乐吻得几乎要缺氧，他不得不张开嘴巴吸气，可这偏偏又让钟辰乐得逞。

钟辰乐加深了这个吻，朴志晟气不打一出来。

“唔.....你........放.....”朴志晟几乎是挤牙膏式的发言，钟辰乐却置若罔闻。

声控灯在两人接吻碰撞而发出的声音下，时不时的亮起灭掉，亮起灭掉。灯光忽明忽暗，一切都显得那么不真实。

几乎是过了一个世纪那么长，钟辰乐才恋恋不舍地放开朴志晟。

朴志晟因为长时间缺氧，不得不趴在钟辰乐怀里缓缓，脑袋一团浆糊使得他甚至忘记了挣扎。

“他有这么抱着你吗？嗯？”  
“他有这么吻过你吗？嗯？”  
“他厉害还是我厉害？嗯？”  
“他能让你有感觉吗？嗯？”  
钟辰乐伏在朴志晟耳边喘息，嘴里一边不依不饶地诉说着自己的胜负欲，一边在朴志晟脸上、脖子上密密麻麻地亲着宣示着自己的主权。

朴志晟的心跟着他的吻一阵一阵颤抖，神志溃不成军。

钟辰乐顺着他的泪痕，一下一下轻柔地吸允，似乎在无声的安慰朴志晟。

动人的面容和柔软的唇，再次让钟辰乐失去理智。  
他辗转回到朴志晟的唇上，深深一吻，温柔似水，似乎要把朴志晟揉进自己的身体里。  
钟辰乐的双手不安分地游走在朴志晟的背上、腰上、臀间，直到手伸向了下半身紧绷的地方，炙热和羞愧忽然唤起了朴志晟最后的理智。

朴志晟奋力挣开束缚，挡住钟辰乐的手，抽泣了起来：“你到底想怎样。”  
“我想要你，我想要你舒服。”钟辰乐沉浸在情欲当中，完全忽视对方的语气。

“钟辰乐，你把我当什么了？用过即弃的玩物吗？”  
钟辰乐不解：“你什么意思？”  
“还是，你觉得我领着你们家的补助金，你就可以对我为所欲为。”

钟辰乐眼神发冷，他在黑暗中沉默地扫射朴志晟，愤怒值不断攀升让他完全听不出朴志晟口中的气话和藏在话里的心灰意冷。

“你不是再也不想见到我吗？你不是讨厌我吗？你讨厌我，你现在又在对我做什么？你是不是跟你爸一样，被我迷得团团转！”

“你给我闭嘴！”钟辰乐一声怒吼，世界立马暴露在光亮之下。

朴志晟仰起头直视他，语气倔强：“呵，被我说中了？你看不惯你父亲对我好，你找你父亲去，凭什么把气撒在我身上！”

“你给我闭嘴！”钟辰乐像一头发怒的狮子朝朴志晟扑过去，他的两只手禁锢着朴志晟的脖子越发地收紧，直到朴志晟满脸涨红血管突起才惊慌失措地放开他。

钟辰乐走了，世界又陷入了黑暗。  
朴志晟顺着墙壁滑落在地，抱着自己痛哭。

7/  
转眼就到开学，升高二。  
钟辰乐恢复了以往的吊儿郎当，唯一不同的是身边少了个人。  
朴志晟恢复了以往的学霸形象，唯一不同的是身边多了个人。

几次擦肩而过，罗渽民都会投来不怀好意的笑，让钟辰乐几次想打人。

这一场毫无预兆的分手，加上朴志晟身边又多了个帅得人神共愤的人。之前的吃瓜群众都猜测是不是朴志晟劈腿甩了钟辰乐，为此都替钟辰乐愤愤不平。

愤愤不平的背后，便是隔三差五的找茬和泄私愤。

有时候，朴志晟的自行车会莫名其妙丢一个轮子。  
有时候，朴志晟上厕所会被锁在厕所里。  
有时候，朴志晟刚扫得干干净净的地，又会凭空多出一堆垃圾。  
有时候，明明带了课业本，上完一节课发现书被扔在水池里。  
但每次，罗渽民都会犹如天神一般降临在他身边替他解决所有问题。

“为什么他们只整我！我看着好欺负吗！”朴志晟喝着罗渽民给他带来的牛奶，愤愤不平。  
“大概是吧。不过我有一个一劳永逸的方法，你要不要试试？”罗渽民一边认真地吹干朴志晟的校服，一边给他下套。  
“什么什么，你快告诉我！”朴志晟瞪着一双充满好奇的眼睛。  
“跟我交往啊！你要是我男朋友，就没人敢动你。”  
“切....算了吧！我们现在只是朋友，他们都这么整我。要是我们交往，咦...不敢想。”朴志晟越想越怕，浑身上下的细胞都在拒绝这个提议。

两人坐在更衣室里你一言我一语，完全没发现更衣室外面拿着一套干净校服的钟辰乐。  
等他们再出来的时候，走廊空无一人，就门前的栏杆上挂着孤零零被遗弃的校服。  
朴志晟看着校服东张西望：“谁的啊？”  
罗渽民则看着这套衣服，笑意不明。

朴志晟上完晚自习，跑了一趟厕所，又被锁在厕所里。  
他拍门喊了好一会没人应答，只能掏出手机再次麻烦罗渽民。  
短信：学长，晚自习室，二楼厕所。谢谢您～

叮，短信来了。  
朴志晟打开一看：哈哈哈哈哈哈，收到，十分钟。  
朴志晟无奈地笑了一声，打算找个地方坐下等。

“有人在里面吗？”一道陌生明亮的声音从门外传来。  
朴志晟一听，赶紧抓住救命稻草兴奋地冲过去，高喊：“有有有！麻烦你帮我开开门。”  
“朴志晟？”门外的人似乎认识他。  
朴志晟心虚的点点头，却不敢应答，怕遇上不喜欢自己的人，就完了。

“你等一下哦，门把被铁杆卡住了，我先把它弄开。”  
朴志晟差点就要跪地感恩，他激动地说：“好，没事，你慢慢来。”

没过多久，门外的人倒吸一口气，似乎被东西割到。  
朴志晟担心地问：“你没事吧。”  
“没事。”对方话音刚落，铁杆掉地的声音也接着传来。

朴志晟松了口气，门被推开了。

“黄....仁俊学长？”  
黄仁俊似乎很意外，朴志晟居然认识自己：“你认识我？”  
“全校最想约会第一名，不认识都不行。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”黄仁俊不好意思地挠挠头。

“你没事吧。”  
身后传来一声急促的关切，两人同时抬头望去。  
黄仁俊微微颦眉，想着话不是对自己说的，便挪开了视线。  
朴志晟顺着罗渽民的视线望去，落在了黄仁俊受伤的手上。

朴志晟惊呼：“学长，你的手在流血！”  
黄仁俊抬手看了看伤口挺长的，幸好不深就不大在意：“没事，回去洗一下就行。”  
朴志晟愧疚道：“对不起啊，都是因为我，我送你去医务室吧。”  
黄仁俊笑了笑，语气轻松：“不用不用，小事小事。”

久久未发话的罗渽民开口了，他看着朴志晟：“能回家吗？”  
朴志晟听出了他的话外音：能自己一个人回家吗？  
朴志晟笑笑，肯定地点点头。

黄仁俊则觉得自己是个明晃晃的电灯泡，寻思着要不要悄悄退场。  
就在他挪动的瞬间，手突然被人抓住了。  
黄仁俊瞪大眼睛，看着抓住自己的主人公，满脸错愕。  
“你...干....什么？”  
“去医务室。”

就这样，一脸懵逼的黄仁俊被不容拒绝的超不客气地拉了出去。  
罗渽民回头看了眼朴志晟。  
朴志晟挑了挑眉，了然于胸。  
那句“你没事吧”，果然不是对自己说的。

钟辰乐躺在天台上，百般聊赖。  
黄仁俊不知什么时候跑了上来。

“你最近跟那个姓罗的走得挺近？”钟辰乐语气愤愤，人也不看。  
“哪里？没有没有！”黄仁俊连忙否认，神情略带不自然。  
“昨天，在校门口，坐在人家后座上的是谁啊？”  
“我那是受伤了骑不了车！再说了，我受伤是因为谁。”  
“关我什么事！”  
“哼，是哦。也不知道是谁，嘴里说着‘关我什么事’，那边又给我发短信让我去二楼一趟。”  
眼看被人戳破，钟辰乐那雪白的脸上闪过一层明显的红晕。  
他心虚地转身，干脆背对着黄仁俊假装睡觉。

不知啥时候，其他人也跑了上来。

同学A：“那个第一名，怎么被甩了跟个没事人似的。”  
同学B：“对啊，完全不把乐少你放在眼里啊！”  
同学C：“就是就是！”  
同学B：“你没看他傍上了人家罗会长！”  
同学A：“说不定早就傍上了，才这么潇洒。”

此话一出，同时引起了钟辰乐和黄仁俊的不满。

前者是：你他妈算老几在这里对我的人说三道四。  
后者是：你特么算老几在这里对我的.....不对，我在不爽啥？

同学A：“乐少，人家压根就没把你放在眼里！”  
同学B：“要不要哥们帮你报仇。”

“管好你自己就行！”钟辰乐冷冷地留下一句话，爬起来离开了天台。

同学B一脸疑惑：“乐少这是咋啦。”  
黄仁俊也站起来，拍拍身上的灰尘：“别多管闲事。”

等他俩一走，三个人围在一起“切”了一句，自作主张地商量起来。

8/  
钟辰乐他们学校每年10月都会举办慈善舞会，这是他们学校的传统节目。  
每年舞会都会邀请社会各界精英和往届优秀毕业生前来参加，聚会的同时筹募善款做希望工程。  
每年舞会上，都会有学生表演环节。  
据说以前有位学长跳舞跳得很绝，云里前桥更是翻得那叫一个仙儿。  
后来这位学长直接被某个著名演艺公司给捞走了。  
学长毕业后，没几年，舞台就交给了钟辰乐。

别看钟辰乐平时吊儿郎当的，钢琴弹得那叫一绝。  
只要往钢琴那一坐，就好像开启了结界，半点痞气都找不到，完全一副老艺术家做派。  
但凡听过他演奏的人，就没有不被圈的。  
他的粉丝有句话怎么说来着，钟辰乐就是天生站在舞台上的王者。

黄仁俊刚下课就跑来看钟辰乐练钢琴。  
钟辰乐戴着帽子穿着黑色卫衣，表情难得认真。  
和他一起排练的还有毕业很久的钱锟学长，也是一位钢琴好手。  
隔着玻璃看，黄仁俊觉得无聊便跟他们的钢琴声伴舞搞怪。

另一边，罗渽民一放学就去图书馆接朴志晟。  
托喜欢恶作剧的同学的福，朴志晟意外的收获了一位品学兼优的“保镖”。

电梯下行中，电梯内只有罗渽民和朴志晟两人。  
罗渽民：“对了，你的事已经搞定了。”  
朴志晟：“真的吗？我可以去了？”  
“当然啦。”罗渽民点点头，略带骄傲：“这点小事，作为学生会长来说，还是很好解决的。”  
朴志晟笑出了眯眯眼：“谢谢学长！学长你真好！”  
“不过，你忙得过来吗？”罗渽民担心地问。

暑假的时候，朴志晟曾托他帮忙去酒吧兼职。  
开学后，他又去图书馆兼职，前几天又跟他报名慈善舞会的志愿者。  
罗渽民感觉出来朴志晟好像急于攒钱，但碍于隐私也没问得那么直白。

“忙得过来，放心吧学长。”朴志晟抿着嘴巴笑，一脸信誓旦旦。  
“那你还有时间读书吗？”罗渽民好奇地问。  
朴志晟偷笑了一下说：“读书对我来说，是最不需要担心的一件事。”  
“啧啧啧...”罗渽民摇摇头：“不愧是学霸啊！”  
朴志晟笑笑，害羞地挠了挠头。

“呐...“罗渽民小手戳戳朴志晟的肩膀，撒娇道：“我又帮你解决了一个问题，你打算怎么谢我哇。”  
朴志晟眨着小眼，一本正经的想：“请你吃大餐。”  
“大餐已经不能满足我了，你欠我的债，太多。”  
“那怎么办？你别又说什么做我男朋友这种哦。”  
罗渽民脸上闪过一丝狡猾，他摇摇头弯下腰，把自己的绝美侧脸凑到朴志晟面前拍了拍。  
“亲一下。”

朴志晟倒吸一口气，惊得口条不顺：“什...什么？你....我...我...”  
“怎么，你不敢啊。”罗渽民抬起长长的睫毛，看着满脸通红的朴志晟心里乐得不行。他就是一时兴起跟朴志晟闹着玩，没有要他真亲。可看着他手无足措得像个小仓鼠一样瑟瑟发抖，就更想逗他。

“堂堂男子汉，这都不敢啊！只是让你亲一下脸，又不是别的地方。”朴志晟越是窘迫，罗渽民越是不依不饶。

“唉，啧...算了算了，这么为难就算了。”激将法不行，罗渽民转变策略直接卖惨：“唉，让你做我男朋友不肯，亲一下也不肯，难道我有这么差吗？”

罗渽民垂下眼睛，微微咬着唇，语气里竟是委屈。他微微叹气，略带心酸地直起腰。就在他准备转头吼一声“骗你哒”的时候，一片微凉湿润的唇贴上了自己的嘴角。

这下好了，轮到罗渽民当场石化。

说巧不巧，就在这时，电梯“叮”的一下到达某个楼层，狗血地开了门。

朴志晟嘟起嘴巴还在罗渽民的脸上，他们同时看到电梯外的人，震惊得瞪大双眼。

“朴志晟！”一声丛林之王的怒吼，响彻了整个学校，掀翻了所有屋顶。

朴志晟两眼一闭，无声呐喊。  
这他妈什么狗血的电视剧桥段！！！

钟辰乐胸腔剧烈起伏，眼里迸出要杀人的火光看着朴志晟和罗渽民火冒三丈。  
黄仁俊则一脸错愕地站在门口，张着嘴巴直接傻掉。

愤怒的因子在钟辰乐的血液里暴涨，看着眼前的一幕，他的整个心脏都要被熔浆挤爆。他暴走进电梯，猛地拉开石化的两个人，盯着朴志晟的唇理智全无。

该死的！你居然敢亲别人！  
该死的！你居然敢动老子的人！

钟辰乐脑子飞速乱撞简直要爆炸，有那么一瞬间，他不知道该先找谁算账。他一边死死地抓着朴志晟，力气大到朴志晟脸都痛到变形，一边用眼神向罗渽民发怒，眼里迸出来的杀意几乎要把罗渽民揉碎。

罗渽民却好像满脸复杂的神情透过他在看谁。

狭小的空间流窜着一点即炸的火药味，钟辰乐被这股火药味压抑得快要窒息、爆炸。他再不把朴志晟带走，保不准自己可能会当场拔刀。

钟辰乐连拖带拽把朴志晟拉出电梯，可没走半步，就感到身后有一股强大地力量在和自己叫板。

“你他妈想死是吗！”钟辰乐气得直接朝罗渽民飙粗话。

朴志晟被钟辰乐和罗渽民，一左一右地夹在中间拉扯，满脸痛苦。

罗渽民皱着眉，视线在朴志晟和黄仁俊之间来回徘徊。他不能让朴志晟被带走，这时候的钟辰乐像急了领地被占的狮子攻击性十足，他不敢保证钟辰乐会对朴志晟做什么。

可，他为难地看了眼黄仁俊。黄仁俊还没从震惊中恢复过来，以及震惊中夹杂的失落感，而自己却没办法当场解释。

就在罗渽民陷入两难的时候，一道软绵无力的声音响起：“学长，你先放开我吧。我没事的。”

罗渽民的担忧，朴志晟领略得到。但他怕加深黄仁俊的误会，所以决定劝罗渽民放手，表示自己能应付。

显然，这句话在钟辰乐听来完全不是一回事，看着朴志晟那担忧的眼神，钟辰乐理解成不舍、被迫，他更是火冒三丈地吼：“谁让你跟他讲话的！”

说完，用力的拉着朴志晟走人，痛得朴志晟咬着牙差点哭出来。

钟辰乐把朴志晟拉到厕所门口，眼神阴鸷得吓人。他盯着朴志晟的红唇，越看越想捏死对方。

其实只是亲亲碰了一下，钟辰乐却脑补了许多莫须有的画面。比如，这唇色本就樱红饱满，他却想成是被亲红的。一想到这，钟辰乐就抓心挠肝的难受，火星子直接从脚底板窜上心头。可眼前的人，打也不是行骂也不行，他气得疯狂挠自己的头发，把原本平整顺溜的头发揉成了爆炸头。

光挠头不解气，他还要叫！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

这一声叫，吓得朴志晟更是不敢动弹。

朴志晟正犹豫着要不要开口解释，钟辰乐的手就粗暴地擦了上来，仿佛朴志晟的嘴唇上有什么脏东西似的。

那薄薄的红唇被反复暴力揉搓擦拭，不管不顾也不理会朴志晟的反抗。直到朴志晟的唇被擦得又红又肿都裂开溢出血痕，钟辰乐才作罢。

“你疯了吗！”朴志晟带着哭腔，盯着有些失神的钟辰乐控诉。

“我是疯了！谁让你这么不安分！你居然敢背着我亲别人！”

朴志晟靠着墙，眼里噙着泪水：“凭什么不可以！”

“我说不可以就是不可以！”钟辰乐用力地捏着朴志晟的下颚，把他脸上两边的肉都挤到一起。

朴志晟倔强地掰着他的手，可钟辰乐手下的力气越使越大，痛得朴志晟眼泪直流，完全用不上力气。

朴志晟的眼泪，让钟辰乐一度心软松手。可朴志晟接下来的话，彻底激怒他。

“你说不可以就不可以，你是我的谁？你管得着吗？”

钟辰乐失控得直接捏着朴志晟的下巴往后墙上撞，撞得朴志晟眼冒金星，后脑勺痛得要裂开。然而疼痛还没缓和过来，钟辰乐的唇就堵了上来。

粗暴、愤怒、夹杂着血腥味，不带一丝温柔。

朴志晟被钟辰乐禁锢在怀，被吻得头脑缺氧。这个吻不带一丝温情，比任何时候都让自己难堪。这甚至算不上是吻，而是惩罚。只要坚信这一点，朴志晟就更加不会往钟辰乐是因为吃醋上想。

同生为男人，自然是知道专属于男人之间那种该死的占有欲。像极了森林野兽为了守护自己的领地，而与侵略者厮杀。这不是因为对领地有多少感情，而是对自己权威的守护，不容他人侵犯、挑战。

看到自己亲了别人，刺痛了他的自尊心是吗？看到自己亲了别人，让他觉得自己的权威被挑衅是吗？觉得自己是他的宠物玩物，哪怕丢弃也不可以被他人占有是吗？朴志晟越是想到这，心就止不住的抽疼。

他愤怒地反咬一口，咬得钟辰乐吃痛放开他。就当钟辰乐要发作的时候，看到朴志晟泪雨交加，满眼的委屈和倔强，整个人也不停地抖瑟弱小得令人心疼。

钟辰乐松开手，嘴里说着软话，手指轻柔地描绘着朴志晟的轮廓：“以后，你别跟他来往，我就不跟你计较了，好吗？”

钟辰乐连哄带骗，甚至透着一丝不可置信的宠溺。然而，这话在朴志晟听来却极其讽刺。

他撑起微颤的睫毛，满眼挑衅，说出藏在心里许久的话：“为什么？因为我是你们家的宠物狗，只能任由你呼来唤起是吗？”

“当然不是！”钟辰乐气绝，不明白朴志晟为什么会这么想。

朴志晟冷哼：“就算你认为是，你也管不着我！”

“你再说一句！”刚压制下去的火苗，又开始熊熊燃烧：“信不信我掐死你！”

“再说一万句，也还是一样。”朴志晟扬起好看的脖子，视死如归地盯着他。

空气，就在两人之间的愤恨较量中凝固。朴志晟和钟辰乐都是吃软不吃硬的性子，你越是强势，他越是反抗。你越是压制他，他越是跟你逆着来。

“呵！”钟辰乐嗤笑一声，眼里的微光覆满冰霜：“怎么呢？不愿意做我家的宠物狗，就愿意做人家的跟屁虫是吗？”

人一旦痛习惯了，就会变得麻木。想着自己被骗的感情，钟辰乐对自己做的一切，朴志晟狠下心咬牙道：“呵，是啊。我宁愿做他的跟屁虫，也不愿意跟你们家有任何瓜葛！”

“你再说一句！”钟辰乐逼近朴志晟，伸手掐住朴志晟的脖子。  
“你听得很清楚！”朴志晟被掐得有些喘不过气来，却还是毫不示弱。

“哈哈哈....”钟辰乐怒极反笑，把讽刺放到最大：“看来你这奴性是改不了，贱不贱呐。”

“我乐意。谁让你，让我觉着...恶...心。”这句话朴志晟几乎是掐着手心痛彻心扉才说出来的。说出这句话的时候，他明显地看到了钟辰乐眼里的某束光亮在刹那间泯灭。

这光，像极了黑夜中独树一帜的蜡烛，微微地照亮黑暗，突然却被冷风夺去光明。

钟辰乐的拳头如风暴一样快速朝朴志晟袭来，朴志晟吓得紧闭双眼，眼泪也同时被挤出来。

猛烈撞击而发出的巨响在耳边扬起，这力道、这声音听着就骨头疼。然而，朴志晟却迟迟没有感受到那股预想中的疼痛。

朴志晟小心翼翼地睁开眼睛侧头一看，脑袋边的墙体被重重地打了一拳，墙面丝毫不受影响，却留下了细微的血痕。

这是用了多大的力？

朴志晟看着那个拳印，鼻头一酸。  
那股好不容易镇定下来的心，又开始止不住地疼。

9/  
钟辰乐和朴志晟彻底掰了。  
又或者说，被钟辰乐压在心底里的那一点点念想彻底被毁灭。  
他从小到大要风得风要雨得雨，还没有哪个人敢如此轻贱自己。  
别人都说到这份上，还死皮赖脸往上凑？  
这可不是他的行事风格。

钟辰乐恢复了一贯的吊儿郎当，流连花丛中。  
就算是偶尔不小心和朴志晟他们擦肩而过，也是目空一切，反常得令罗渽民都觉得诧异。  
罗渽民本以为钟辰乐不再招惹朴志晟，朴志晟会更自在。  
然而，好像并非如此。

钟辰乐越是熠熠生辉，朴志晟越沉默。  
钟辰乐越是放荡不羁，朴志晟越寡言。  
哪怕，朴志晟永远佯装一副我很好的样子。  
罗渽民也能一眼看穿，他并没有多开心。

钟辰乐的手因为一直练习钢琴的关系，伤势也反反复复。  
好一下，坏一下，纱布换个不停。  
喜欢他的那个女孩子，就专门带了个药箱为他服务。  
因此，整天名正言顺的跟在他身边。  
没多久，就传出两人交往的消息。

学校每到吃午饭的时间，校堂就乱糟糟的。

不知道是谁急着吃饭不长眼，快速从钟辰乐身边冲过去时，差点把身边的妹子给撞飞。  
眼看妹子就要撞到别人正在就餐的餐桌桌角时，钟辰乐眼疾手快地抬腿一踢发出一阵巨响，汤汤水水洒了一地，地上一片狼藉。

钟辰乐把女孩拽回自己怀里，朝着已经跑没影的人大骂：“你他妈找死是吗！”  
女孩先是经历一场心惊，后是经历一场心动，整个人呆呆地躲在钟辰乐的怀里抖瑟。

和他们同行的黄仁俊看到眼前的场景，为难地叫了一句：“辰乐啊。”

钟辰乐这才回过神来，扫了一眼被踢翻餐桌的两人说：“不好意思，救人要紧，吃的喝的报我账上。”

说完，爽快地拉着女生离开了人声鼎沸的食堂，留下黄仁俊、朴志晟和罗渽民三人在视线风暴中心面面相觑。

黄仁俊一脸无奈。  
罗渽民一脸微怒。  
朴志晟则面无表情，看不出他在想些什么。  
只是在别人看不见的地方，那只紧紧攥着勺子的手，把自己的手掌心割得生疼。

是了。  
钟辰乐疼起人来的时候，就是这么不管不顾的。

10/  
一年一度的慈善舞会终于来了。

朴志晟今天脱下校服换上了一套质地精良的黑色西装，西装是深v款的，外露的白衬衣上扎了个小领结，让他整个人介于成熟与稚嫩之间，却意外的清雅好看。  
他本来想找个偏幕后的志愿者做做，不引人注目的同时赚赚外快。  
谁知道，罗渽民偏把他安排到公关组带客，西装也单独准备给他。  
这下不仅要迎宾，还要面对无数闪光灯。  
半天不到，朴志晟的脸就已经笑僵了。

刚送完一个客人进场，他忍不住侧身到角落，嘟了嘟嘴，揉了揉僵硬的脸颊。  
尽管小心翼翼，但还是被某个镜头记录下这可爱的一刻。

朴志晟整理好表情，嫩得要掐出水的脸挂起低调不失礼貌的笑。  
等他转身时，红毯尽头站着一个贵气十足、仪态端庄的人，吸引了所有目光。

只见那人站在人群中一身黑西装穿得笔挺干练，面对闪不停的镜头，神色如常眼睛都不带眨一下，双手背在腰后，淡定自若地应付每个镜头的邀约。好像他面对的不是一群记者，而是他的臣民。

短短二十米的红毯，在朴志晟心里犹如万里鸿沟，深到他迈不开腿。

直到钟辰乐迈着那不紧不慢、典雅端庄的步子朝自己走来，他才抽离出自我的世界，专业地走上前去迎他。

钟辰乐和记者打完招呼转身的瞬间，钟辰乐看到了朴志晟。那原本毫无情绪的眼睛突然亮了一下，但很快又恢复了原样。

朴志晟无心去想自己刚刚看到的是不是错觉，因为他走进钟辰乐时发现，自己的西装和钟辰乐的西装几乎是同一套。  
而且，不止他一个人发现了。

他不想被人拿他们俩比较，因此加快步伐走到钟辰乐身边，以最专业不带任何情绪的态度伸手示意，将他往宴会厅领。

钟辰乐似乎也很反常，难得配合地露出营业式笑容，朝他点点头。

“不好意思，麻烦二位等一下。”一个女记者叫住他们：“二位今天是搭档吗？穿得好配啊，能不能拍个照？”

女记者显然是误会了，但朴志晟还是因为那个“配”字脸红了一下。

被无数人过度关注，朴志晟难免紧张：“那个，不好意思...我不.......”

“好啊！”话还没说完，就被身旁这位少爷猝不及防地打断。

少爷无视朴志晟的意愿，一把拉过他贴着自己，破天荒地对镜头笑了起来。

朴志晟先是被他的突如其来吓一跳，再是被他笑傻掉。

钟辰乐自然地转过头，保持微笑不动，嘴里挤出只有朴志晟才能听到的声音说：“别傻看我啊，看镜头。”

朴志晟愣住了，眼里甚至容不下别人。

闪光灯疯狂跳动，朴志晟的眼睛被强光刺激得不适应地眨了几下。钟辰乐似乎注意到，便点了点头示意到此为止，拉着朴志晟离开。

手，就从刚刚拍照开始一直牵着朴志晟不放，完全不顾交头接耳的围观者，直到走完全程。

朴志晟的目光锁定两人拉着的手上，他猜不透钟辰乐是有意还是无意。他下意识地用力拽了拽，始终没拽开。

想到上次钟辰乐发火锤墙，朴志晟仔细打量这只手，似乎恢复得不错。

走进宴会厅，钟辰乐松开他，生疏地道了句谢，便朝着跟他挥手的女生走去。

朴志晟看着自己空落落的手，心里竟然有一丝觉得堵得慌。

女生穿了一身红色小礼服，有点不成熟的性感。她开心地跳到钟辰乐身边，亲昵地挽着他的手，甜甜道：“谢谢你啊，礼服很好看，我很喜欢。”  
钟辰乐笑笑：“喜欢就好，这是谢谢你这段时间对我的照顾。”  
女生听了似乎没有预想中高兴，反而有些失落：“我们之间可以不用算得这么清楚吗？照顾你是我自愿的，我不需要谢礼。我喜....”  
“就算是朋友，也应该算得清楚些，不是吗？”  
“我....”女生眼里忿忿不平，欲言又止。

“乐少！”同学A他们不知道从哪里窜出来，打断他们。

听出声音的主人，钟辰乐不经颦眉，虽然不知道从什么时候开始不喜欢看到这个人。但此刻，钟辰乐有点感激他的出现。

钟辰乐朝他们点点头。

同学A一脸奸笑：“待会，送个惊喜给乐少。”  
钟辰乐顿时觉得不对劲：“什么惊喜？”  
“待会你就知道了。”同学A拍拍钟辰乐的肩膀，朝他挑挑眉，跟着几个人幸灾乐祸的离开。

他们一走，钟辰乐下意识就去寻朴志晟的身影，这时候迎宾应该已经结束了。扫了两三圈宴会厅，钟辰乐最后在舞台幕后找到了朴志晟。只是，看到朴志晟身边站着那个过于闪闪发光的罗渽民，原本担心的神色转眼就恢复了以往的冷若冰霜。

若大的宴会厅，飞扬着优美的钢琴声。  
宴会厅里所有宾客都望着舞台中央的人，如痴如醉。  
如痴如醉的人，也包括整理完捐赠物品来到大厅里的朴志晟。

宴会厅的灯光被逐个关闭，独留舞台上的那一束圆形白光。白光打在舞台中央的那架黑漆钢琴上，琴架后边坐着一位光芒四射、颠倒众生的王子。

王子一身正装坐在聚光灯下，灯光为他创造了一个云端。王子坐在云端里，沉浸在自己谱的钢琴声中，跟随着每个旋律忘我地晃动身体。此刻的他又像生活在云端里的精灵，原本偏白的肤色被光衬出了反光效果，使得他整个人过于闪耀以至于让人看不清他真实的样子。

看着舞台上那个光芒万丈、神情陶醉的人，朴志晟的心脏狂跳不止，他望着云端久久挪不开视线，仿佛时间从此被定格，而周围的人就此消失不见。

世界只剩下钢琴声和他们两个人。  
而，两人之间隔着一条跨也跨不过去的鸿沟。

他从没有见过这样的钟辰乐。  
神情专注，高雅绝尘。  
每个全情投入的表情都诉说着他对演奏的热爱  
他为钢琴着迷。  
所有人都为他着迷。

嘴角尝到酸涩的味道，朴志晟才从这场神圣而盛大的表演中抽离出来。他伸手擦拭掉脸上的泪，转身背对舞台，消失在黑暗之中。

朴志晟躲在后台，与世隔绝。  
被他隔绝的还有舞台前那一阵阵狂热的掌声和欢呼声。  
他把脸埋在大大的手里，试图收拾自己早已溃不成军的情绪。  
其实，他应该高兴。  
那样的人至少还真挚的爱着一样东西。  
那就还不算太坏。

“你在这呀！”和他一起参加志愿者的同学找来后台寻他。  
朴志晟换了换神色回他：“怎么了？”  
“你？”对方先是一愣，接着有些迟疑地问：“你哭了？”  
“哈？”朴志晟有些慌张，有这么名明显吗？朴志晟赶紧否认：“没有没有，太累了，打哈欠。”  
“哦哦哦。”同学也没过多怀疑，他说：“罗学长让你去二楼会议室找他。”  
朴志晟有些疑惑：“渽民学长?”  
“嗯。”对方点头。  
朴志晟拿出手机看，没有短信也没有未接电话：“他怎么不给我打电话？”  
同学耸耸肩：“这我就不知道了。”

朴志晟整理好心情，避开靠近人群密集的手扶梯，往长廊后的电梯走去。

此时大厅里的人估计都正围着钟辰乐打转。  
说不定不乏名校、名企的人看上他。  
他们学校有许多人就是这么被挑走的。  
能登上宴会舞台的学生，都是某领域里的佼佼者。  
前几年有个很会跳舞的学长就是这么被看重挑走。  
他们的路，似乎从此就一路高飞。  
和自己完全不是一路人。

那自己又会怎么样呢？  
朴志晟走进电梯，按下了2楼按钮。  
以自己的成绩，考一个好大学应该不是什么难事。  
大概，也是按部就班上个好大学，找一份工作吧。  
朴志晟盯着发亮的楼层按钮发着呆，等电梯合上。

就在电梯要合上的瞬间，一只手飞快地挡住电梯门，使电梯门发出一声巨响吓朴志晟一跳。

透过门缝看清楚来人，朴志晟更是一脸不可思议。

“去哪啊。”钟辰乐两手撑在门边用力地往两边推开。  
朴志晟愣了半天才反应回来：“我不需要向你报告吧。”  
钟辰乐转了转眼睛，啧了一句：“这倒是。不过，我要是你，我不会去赴这个约。”  
这下轮到朴志晟疑惑了。

朴志晟皱着眉，不解地问：“你什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”钟辰乐看着他，态度有些漫不经心，眼里也没有什么特别色彩。

朴志晟预感到钟辰乐似乎知道什么，又或者是在策划什么，甚至可能和自己有关。但他猜不透钟辰乐拦着他在寓意为何，更不知道他在想些什么。他只知道一跟钟辰乐搅和在一起自己就一团乱麻，加上自己要去找罗渽民，就不想跟钟辰乐过多纠缠。

“你放心，罗渽民和你不一样，他不会害我，就算有什么，他也只会保护我。”  
钟辰乐面无表情的又啧了一声：“有道理。那....请吧。  
钟辰乐说完松开压住电梯门框的手，优雅的转身离开走廊。  
朴志晟隔着电梯门合上的瞬间，看着他一点一点的消失在走廊外。

朴志晟刚到二楼走廊往会议室走的时候，突然整个楼层的灯就灭了。

他还没来得及害怕，就听见一道玻璃破碎的声音，紧接着伴随而来的是刺耳的警报声。

“抓小偷啊！！！”一道急切的声音在同一楼层响起。

朴志晟闻声想要确认小偷的方向，突然一道强光射到自己脸上，刺得他的眼睛睁不开。

强光刺激视线，朴志晟瞬间想起钟辰乐在电梯门口转身前的那个眼神，波澜无光里装着一丝看好戏的戏虐。

11/  
寄存捐赠物品的会议展览室被盗，有一条名贵的宝石项链丢了。

宴会一楼大厅，一时之间由满座宾客从华丽丽的客人变成吃瓜群众。

朴志晟站在大厅中央，警察围着朴志晟，观众围着警察。

现在，他和钟辰乐拥有了同样的关注，只是目光不再是炙热，而至质疑、嘲讽、淡漠。

警察A：“你去二楼干嘛？”  
朴志晟攥着拳头，身子挺得笔直：“找人。”  
警察A：“找谁？”  
朴志晟看了一眼刚进来的罗渽民，又横扫了一眼大厅。  
果然，刚刚给自己传递消息的人早已没有踪影。

自己卷进这种是非里就已经够乱了，他不想再拖累罗渽民。  
朴志晟低下头，沉默不语。

钟辰乐透过人群肩膀似有似无地盯着他，嘴角微微上扬带着一股冷意。

罗渽民见状，直言道：“他应该是去找我。”  
警察B质疑地看着他：“找你？”  
面对警察审视的目光，罗渽民毫不胆怯地点点头：“如果我没猜错，应该是有人告诉他，我在二楼等他。”  
警察A把目光投向朴志晟，问：“是这样吗？”  
朴志晟无奈地点点头。

警察B眯起眼睛：“你怎么知道？”  
罗渽民顿了顿：“因为有人也这样跟我说了类似消息。”  
警察B：“也叫你去二楼？”  
“不是。”罗渽民迟疑了一下，面目表情地说：“宴会厅后门。”  
警察意味深长地“哦”了一句，看着罗渽民：“这么巧，电闸箱就在后门的走廊上，而且刚好也坏了。”

黄仁俊从罗渽民身后冒出来，怯怯地说：“警察叔叔，我可以作证，电闸不是他弄坏的。”  
警察B深看他一眼：“你又怎么知道？”  
黄仁俊两耳发热：“因为....因为我们刚刚在一起。我们刚到后门，电就停了。”  
警察C：“停电之后呢？你们俩在干嘛？”  
黄仁俊似乎没有心理准备他会这么问。  
他先是一愣，再是似乎想到了什么事情，脸上浮起微不可察的红晕。

“等电来，我们有备用电源。”罗渽民冷静地说。

“那你呢？”警察A把话题转回朴志晟身上，他问：“你有人证吗？有谁看到你了嘛？”  
朴志晟飞快地看了一眼钟辰乐，脑海闪回他在电梯间拦住自己的画面，忽然明白了什么，他唇角勾起一丝苦笑：“没有。”  
警察A叹了口气：“行吧，那你先跟我们回警察局吧。”

“警察叔叔，他有展览室钥匙，就算要偷，他也不可能笨到去砸锁砸玻璃偷东西。”罗渽民着急地冲出来。

“这还用你说？”警察C厉声道：“但，即使如此也没办法洗脱他的嫌疑，他是唯一一个出现在案发现场的人。”

警察B见状，安慰罗渽民：“我们只是请他回去协助调查。等修复了监控录像，就会真相大白。”

警察A似乎也准备对朴志晟说什么的时候，朴志晟朝他笑了笑：“清者自清，我跟你们走。”

眼前的这个小孩，让出警的警察有些意外，或者说刮目相看。通常这个时候，作为这个年纪的孩子来说，不管这件事情跟当事人有关无关，要么就是急得大哭撇清和自己无关，要么就大放厥词各种威胁漫骂，或是胆小怕事浑身发抖...但是他不一样。

哪怕觉得委屈、冤枉也不哭不闹，唯一显露出情绪的便是泛红的眼睑。除此之外，神情从容淡定，镇定得不像个学生。

罗渽民看了一眼朴志晟，不放心地说了一句：“我跟你们一起走，毕竟我也有作案嫌疑。”

朴志晟转身和警察们一起离开人群，把喧嚣和后脑勺给钟辰乐。

钟辰乐看着他渐行渐远的身影，眯起了眼睛，眼底深如寒潭。

黄仁俊脑海里则反复播放罗渽民走前的那句话，眉头皱得跟峡谷一样深。

出了这档子事，舞会自然也进行不下去。  
校长倍感痛心地说了几句话，便结束了宴会。  
同学A临走之前，特意朝着钟辰乐幸灾乐祸地挑来挑眉。  
钟辰乐盯着他，神情冷得像冬日寒风。

人群一散，黄仁俊着急地走到钟辰乐面前质问：“什么情况，我不是让你去拦住他！”

是了。  
当时，黄仁俊刚好上完厕所出来，不小心听见那个人和朴志晟的对话。  
以罗渽民和朴志晟的关系，他才不会让人传话。  
因此，他第一时间把这件事告诉钟辰乐，钟辰乐一听就让他去找罗渽民，自己会去找朴志晟。

“我拦了呀。”钟辰乐言语里没半点情绪。  
“那怎么会这样！”  
钟辰乐漫不经心地说：“他不信我呀！他只信他的罗渽民学长，说罗渽民会保护他。”  
黄仁俊一听，气不打一出来，两个人都是什么性子。

黄仁俊摇摇头，问他：“刚刚警察问话的时候，你怎么不出声！你只要说你见到了他，事情就会简单很多，他也....”  
“我为什么要说。”钟辰乐打断了他，话里多了几分冷意：“他自己都说没遇见人，我有什么义务要说？”  
“你.....”黄仁俊被噎到，一时也说不上来。这两人要置气到什么时候？

钟辰乐忽然用看罪犯的眼神盯着黄仁俊：“你该不会真的喜欢那个罗渽民吧。”  
黄仁俊心虚地否认：“我没有。”  
钟辰乐轻蔑地“哼”了一句：“你别以为你受伤了他送你上学，帮你背书包，帮你打扫卫生，含情脉脉看你两眼就是喜欢你。”

钟辰乐看着渐渐低下头的黄仁俊补了一句：“你没看他，看谁都一样吗。”

“再说了，他一颗心扑在谁身上，你没有眼睛看吗？”说这句话的时候，连钟辰乐自己都没听出来话透着股酸意和怒气。

黄仁俊头低低，讪讪地回：“我没有！”

声音丝毫没有底气。

钟辰乐恨铁不成钢地说：“最好是...等着吧，等着看你家罗渽民要怎么保护朴志晟。”

由于没有证据指向朴志晟，加上他是个未成年，加上罗家出动的大律师加持，朴志晟很快就被保释出来，只需24小时传唤就行。

朴志晟坐在车里抱着自己瑟瑟发抖，完全没有先前的冷静自持。宽敞黑暗的车厢内，他瘦小的身体缩在角落，月光在他身上加了几分冷清使得他整个人看起来无比弱小无助，看得罗渽民紧锁眉眼，眼里竟是心疼。

“你恨他吗？”罗渽民轻声问。

虽然朴志晟什么也没说，但罗渽猜也能猜个大半。这件事情要么钟辰乐参与策划，要么就是他知道也没有阻止。无论从哪个方面来说，都和钟辰乐有关。

朴志晟把头埋在膝盖里抽了抽鼻子，躲在阴影里木讷地摇摇头。

“他以前不是这样的。”朴志晟的声音很轻，但车子隔音极好，罗渽民能准确无误的听见。

“他以前不是这样的。”朴志晟又低低地说了一句，罗渽民以为是自己没回应朴志晟以为自己没听到才重复了一句，因此无奈地回了一句“嗯”。

“他以前不是这样的。”朴志晟又重复了一句，罗渽民微愣，转瞬便在朴志晟那副因为哭泣而抖动的身体上反应过来。

原来这句话，不是对他说的。

罗渽民无声的笑了笑，笑里带着苦涩，他望着窗外的人来人往，失语良久。

12/  
回到家中，钟辰乐已是一身疲惫  
此刻的他只想冲进浴室，用冷水洗尽自己的一身烦躁。  
可刚刚脱下西装，管家就把他叫去父亲的书房。

他一进书房，就有种想逃的冲动。  
书房里门窗关得严严实实，没有一丝自然光，压抑得让人喘不过气。

他爸坐在阴影里沉默地盯着钟辰乐，让人看不清他脸上的表情。

“听说，你把朴志晟弄到警察局去了？”

钟辰乐一激灵，他知道父亲迟早会知道，但没想到父亲知道得这么快。他沉默了会，并没有打算否认。因为在他自己心里，这件事或多或少都跟自己有关。

“你去爷爷家之前，发了一场高烧忘记许多事情。现在看来，是该帮你回忆回忆。”父亲的声音和平常无异，没有任何情绪，却还是激起了钟辰乐的反应。  
高烧？  
忘记？  
钟辰乐皱眉不解，自己何时经历过这种事？

“朴志晟的爸爸，以前有恩于我们家。创业失败之后，就来我们家帮忙。朴志晟五岁开始就跟你一起长大。”

父亲波澜不惊爆出的消息，震惊了钟辰乐的全世界，颠覆了他所有认知。

他，跟朴志晟一起长大？  
这怎么可能！

“你十岁那年被绑架过，怎么逃出来的知道妈？是人家朴志晟爸爸带着你跳到海里逃亡出来的。”

“我们的人在海边找到你们。那时候，你被他爸爸死死地抱在怀里，除了发烧没擦伤一下。可是，朴志晟的爸爸就没那么幸运，早就断气了。”

钟父从阴影中起身，全然不顾钟辰乐有多震惊，他从桌子对面推过来一张黑卡和一张照片。

钟辰乐死死地盯着桌上那张照片，他认出了六七岁时的自己。照片里的自己左手抱着右手表情痛苦，却还盯着身旁那个手里拽着气球哭得很惨烈的小孩，手足无措。  
那个小孩，轮廓像极了朴志晟。

“这张卡里面是我每年给朴志晟打的钱。这里面的每一分钱，都是朴志晟应得的。我们钟家给他的每一分补助，也都是他应得的。”

“因为，那是他爸用命给他换来的。”

“是我们钟家欠他们家的。”

“也是你，欠他的。”

父亲的这些话已经完全超出钟辰乐的承受范围，他被这些突如其来的消息和那张照片惊得说不出一句话。

“可是，他一分钱也没花，全在这，一分不差的还给我。”

钟辰乐猛抬头，对上他父亲的眼神。他想起最后一次在家里见到朴志晟的时候，就是暑假那次，原来他是来还卡的。

他为什么要把卡还回来？  
是因为自己说的些话吗？  
钟辰乐突然意识到自己说的那些话有多么混蛋。  
如果他父亲说的都是真的，那自己之前做的一切...有多么十恶不赦。钟辰乐头痛剧烈，他单手撑在书桌上才勉强让自己站稳。

钟辰乐只感觉自己的脑袋疼得要炸掉，呼吸都呼吸不上来，整颗心脏被无数荆棘捆绑勒得血淋淋。

“把你救回来之后，你就一直高烧不退，你爷爷发怒把你接走养了2年。等你回来的时候就什么都不记得了。你妈妈说不记得就不记得，都是些不好的记忆。”

“这种小事忘了就忘了。但......”钟辰乐父亲停顿了下，直起身子双手撑在书桌上，眼里闪过一片寒冷：“这一烧，你怎么把脑子也烧坏了？”

“我把他放在你身边，你以为是什么？”  
“我教过你，没有十足把握，就别轻易对人出手。”  
“看来，你都忘了。”

钟辰乐拿着照片失魂落魄地走出父亲的书房，他一手撑着墙面整个身体像坠入悬崖一样力不从心地往下掉，摔个粉碎。

微微泛黄的照片被自己过大的手劲捏得皱巴巴，钟辰乐看着照片后面对应着两个小孩站的位置歪歪扭扭写着两个字。

“星 辰。”

他坐在黑暗中任由各种情绪拉扯着自己，他觉得心痛不止，可他却毫无立场喊痛。

他跟朴志晟从小就认识吗？  
这怎么可能？  
他为什么完全没有任何印象。

可，如果是？  
那他该怎么办？  
他要怎么面对朴志晟？

“他以前不是这样的。”朴志晟不知道是第几次重复这句话。  
他望着飞驰的窗外，陷入回忆。

“记得我们第一次见面，他把手里的篮球塞给我，说以后会罩着我。”  
“他有什么好玩的好吃的，他都会第一时间冲过来给我。”  
“我们一起上学放学，爬树钓鱼。”  
“有人欺负我，他就会把他暴打一顿，哪怕他自己都是小小一只打不赢人家，他也会死死地把我护在身后。”朴志晟陷入回忆中笑着哭出来。

“以前，我爸妈经常回家晚，我一个人怕黑不敢睡，他就会跑过来陪我。”  
“他总喜欢追着我“星星”“星星”的叫......”  
“我问他，为什么要叫我星星？”  
“他说，因为这样叫，将来无论到了哪里，抬头就能看见我。”

“可是...可是，后来他就不记得我了。”

“爸爸出事后，妈妈受不了打击，带着我离开了钟家。”

“他也离开了两年，回来之后，眼里只剩陌生和...厌恶。”朴志晟紧紧地抱着自己，神情悲伤到极致。

“那天，我看他义无反顾地冲进海里帮我找手链，我仿佛看到了小时候那个不顾一切爬上树帮我拽气球的人。明明摔断手的是他，却强忍着疼安慰我。”

“那条手链，是他送我的。”  
“但，他也不记得。”

13/  
黄仁俊最后在天台上找到了钟辰乐。

黄仁俊站在钟辰乐头部躺的上方，遮住大半阳光：“喂！同学A的手，是你打断的？”  
钟辰乐闭目不说话。

“是不是！”黄仁俊不依不饶。  
“你一个高三生这么闲的吗？”钟辰乐语气不耐烦，但眼睛也不睁开。

“是不是嘛！”  
“他自己摔的，跟我没关系。”钟辰乐矢口否认，转了个身。  
“切，最好是。”黄仁俊逮着机会把舞会那天讽刺自己的话还给钟辰乐。

几乎是同一时刻，警车开到了校园内。  
朴志晟站在警车面前，稍显紧张。  
警察A看他的表情像极了仓鼠，忍不住笑了笑，到底是孩子啊。

警察A：“好消息，真正的小偷找到了，现在来还你清白！”  
朴志晟倒是很惊讶：“这么快？两天不到！”  
警察A：“自首的，喏，你看看认识不认识。”  
朴志晟接过照片一看，果然，就是那个给自己传话的人。

朴志晟看着照片不由自主地嘟囔一句：“他为什么要这么做？”  
警察A意会到朴志晟是在问：为什么要陷害他，而不是为什么要偷东西。

“他说，第一因为穷，第二因为你老是压在他前头，嫉妒你。”  
听完这句话，朴志晟似乎有些反应过来自己在别的地方曾看过这张脸。

对！  
考试排行榜，每次在自己名字后面贴着的那个人。

朴志晟抬头看着警察A，好奇地问：“他为什么会去自首？”  
警察A思索片刻：“这个....就不知道了。就算知道原因，也不一定是真的。”  
朴志晟：“那他以后会怎么样？”  
警察A：“自然是要受到相应的惩罚咯，哪怕他未成年。但，如果失主不打算起诉他，也就是教育批评而已。”

警察A：“洗清冤屈有没有很开心。”  
朴志晟害羞地低下头，满脸明媚：“谢谢警察叔叔。”  
见他笑，警察A也跟着笑：“不客气，这是警察叔叔该做的。以后啊，难免会遇到各式各样的怪人，你要好好保护自己哦，惹不起，咱就躲得远远的。”  
朴志晟被逗笑了，他乖巧地狠狠点头。  
警察A很是欣慰，其实一通电话就可以解决的事情，他特意跑了一趟。  
不为别的。  
就为了告诉这位少年。  
纵使，前路慢步荆棘，也一定会有光明来临的一天。

风波之后，朴志晟的日子似乎恢复了以往的清净。  
没有人三天两头把他锁在厕所里恶作剧。  
也没有人有意无意地讲他闲话。  
更没有人打扰他。  
他除了上课、去图书馆，偶尔跟罗渽民一起吃饭回家。  
一切都很正常。  
正常得不像话。

艺术楼，钟辰乐一出电梯，就和罗渽民擦肩而过。  
不知是有意还是无意，罗渽民在他背后大声地朝谁叫了一句：“星星。”

钟辰乐猛回头，就看见另一部刚到达的电梯里站着那个让自己心悸的人。  
那人似乎也看到了他，眼里闪过一丝不自在的神色，和罗渽民打招呼的手也略微卡顿。

就在罗渽民按下电梯，电梯门即将关闭的瞬间。  
钟辰乐迅速冲过去，剧情重演，他伸手挡住电梯门，两只手压在电梯门框上往两边推，整个人横在电梯门中间。

“你出来。”  
这句话是对朴志晟说的，却只见钟辰乐仓促地看了他一眼，转而低着头眼神定格在别处。

朴志晟看着他，浑身血液翻涌，莫名觉得紧张。  
罗渽民则看着他，一脸莫名其妙。

“你...你出一来，我...有话跟你说。”  
罗渽民眼睛瞪得极大。  
朴志晟也毫不例外。  
他从来没听过钟辰乐用这种平常人有商有量的口吻跟他说话。  
就算是热恋期间的时候，也没有。  
向来都是霸道，或暴躁。

但他们都不知道的是，这十个字钟辰乐花了几个夜晚，对着镜子反复练习了上百次才说出口。

却还是说得毫无气势。

钟辰乐低着头懊恼，为什么自己不像从前那样理直气壮地拽着朴志晟走人。这样有什么话早就说完了，而不是在这大眼瞪小眼的尴尬。

“出来。”这一次，钟辰乐鼓起勇气抬头，对上朴志晟的目光。

朴志晟浑身一震，钟辰乐的眼神有太多复杂的情绪，他没办法一一读懂，但他能清楚地辨别出那抹痛苦和柔软。

“为什么？”朴志晟不受大脑控制地问出口，眼里甚至泛起雾气。

朴志晟眼里闪烁的泪光重重地击痛了他的心脏，他紧紧地咬着牙，心中纵有千言万语也堵在喉咙里哑口无言。

为什么呢？  
他不知道该如何说起？  
说对不起吗？  
对不起忘了他？  
对不起曾经那么对他？  
想到这，钟辰乐呼吸一滞，心烦意乱。  
自己做过那么多混蛋事，朴志晟会原谅自己吗？  
自己有资格被原谅吗？  
罪恶感瞬间绑架情绪，钟辰乐力不从心地松开手垂在两边。  
他心虚地挪开视线，把眼泪藏在眼眶里撇开头。

电梯门随着朴志晟眼里的失望，一点点缩小，合上。  
就在电梯即将合上的瞬间，钟辰乐不甘心地朝电梯里面说了两个字。

朴志晟瞬间就被电到一样反应过来，他快步上前想要挡住电梯门。电梯门如磐石一般稳稳地关紧，把钟辰乐的脸重重地隔绝在门后。

朴志晟有些失神，他有些激动地抓着罗渽民问：“你刚刚有听到什么吗？”

罗渽民看出了朴志晟的反常，但他真的什么都没有听到，只能摇头。

难道是自己幻听吗？  
朴志晟一路失神，陷入了自我怀疑的漩涡当中。

“星星。”

钟辰乐没想到自己居然有勇气当着朴志晟的面说出这两个字。  
可惜，对方似乎并没有什么反应。  
也是。  
小时候的记忆，能有几分分量。  
他站在电梯门边大口喘气，仿佛少呼吸一秒就会马上窒息一般。

朴志晟几次放学回家都觉得有人偷偷跟着他。  
可是，他三番四次突袭转身都一无所获。  
难道是自己读书读傻了？  
不仅幻听，还开始出现幻觉了？

两个星期下来，朴志晟坚信自己并不是产生幻觉。  
的的确确有人一路跟着自己。  
虽然一直找不到人，但朴志晟隐约觉得这人对自己没有威胁。  
甚至莫名其妙地多了一丝安心感。  
甚至开始有了大胆的连自己都觉得不可思议的猜测。

某一天，天色阴沉有了要下雨的趋势。  
朴志晟出门前特意挑了一把够两人遮的伞，以防万一。  
今天和往日一样平静，没有什么不同，却莫名让朴志晟心神不宁。  
兴许是要下雨的缘故，冷空气往下沉把地面闷成蒸笼，令人无法透气烦躁不安。

和往常一样，朴志晟放学走在回家的路上，边走边竖起耳朵听身后是否有跟着自己的脚步声。  
脚步声如约而至，朴志晟会心一笑，心情有些愉悦。

拐进某条小巷子的时候，突然听到身后急促加速的脚步声，朴志晟眼里亮起皎洁的光，终于要忍不住现身了吗？  
朴志晟打算飞快转身，吓对方一个措手不及。  
谁知，迎来的不是预想中的人，而是当头一棒。

朴志晟失去神志，全身失去力气往后倒去。

他重重地摔在地面上动弹不得，额头上的血开始顺着脸部轮廓蔓延。他四肢困难地挣扎着，微弱的视线里看见几个拿着棒球的人一步步向他逼近。

突然，冰凉的水珠一滴一滴像弹珠一样砸在自己的脸上，眼里。  
雨越下越大，如快速敲动的擂鼓。  
在意识消失前的最后几秒钟，朴志晟意识到有人拖着他的脚往某个地方拽。  
死死扛着的双眼最终敌不过生理反应，他合上沉重的眼皮，在心里轻喊：

你在哪。  
钟辰乐。

14/  
等朴志晟恢复意识醒来，他先是感觉到一身湿冷，接着才是额头上的疼痛。

他艰难地扫视了一下周围的环境，这墙砖的布置应该是学校后操场的废弃仓库。意识越清醒，额头上的伤越是疼痛难耐，他吃痛得想伸手抵住额头，却发现自己手脚都被绑着。

仓库里站着七八个人，手里都拿着家伙，凶神恶煞。  
他认出了眼前这个拽着自己领子破口大骂的人，是钟辰乐身边的人。  
同学A。

难道？  
朴志晟心里爬过一丝悲凉。

朴志晟的意识还没有完全恢复，同学A面目狰狞地对着他张口闭口，朴志晟隐约能听见嗡嗡嗡的声音，但他具体说了啥，朴志晟完全听不见。  
不过，用脚趾头想都是一些污言秽语。

额头上的血液顺着脸颊轮廓流进耳朵里，液体堵塞的粘腻感让朴志晟听觉闭塞，他忍着痛晃动脑袋似乎这样就能听见些响动。

一阵耳鸣过后，断断续续有几个字眼开始蹦进朴志晟的耳朵里。

“当初以为你多难上！”  
“谁知道一举就被钟辰乐拿下了！”  
“你知不知道，其实是老子先看上你的！”  
“钟辰乐为了你居然跟我翻脸，还害我险些断了手！”  
“今天我就要虐死他！”  
“看他为了你能做到什么程度。”

朴志晟听清楚最后一句话，忍不住发笑。  
这意思是说他们把他绑在这儿，是为了把钟辰乐招来，再报复钟辰乐？  
钟辰乐会不会来另说。  
就算来了，也不可能为了自己任由他人摆布。  
更何况他不会来。  
他对自己就没有半分真心。

钟辰乐是谁。  
高高在上的钟氏集团少爷。  
他不会来的。

同学A见朴志晟身处险地还笑得出来，顿时感觉权威被挑衅，他抬起腿用力地踹了朴志晟的肚子一脚。  
朴志晟痛得收紧肚子，险些又要晕过去。  
被绑在地上的他，全身又湿又冷，痛觉也随着时间流逝不断被放大，使得他整个人处在半昏迷状态。

仓库大门，突然出现一个模糊消瘦的身影。  
雨水朦胧了朴志晟的双眼，他不顾疼痛费劲地摇头试图甩干眼泪，他内心有一股强烈的欲望，他要看清楚眼前的人。

废了半天劲，朴志晟终于看清楚来人。  
几乎就在一瞬间，心中的酸楚翻江倒海而来，泪眼更是模糊。

钟辰乐不知道从哪里弄了一身伤，他背着个包，两手插在口袋里面无表情地站在那。

只见他衣裳全湿，一头橘色的头发湿答答地贴在耳边，颧骨和嘴角上的伤给他添了几分野性。

怎么会？  
你怎么会来？  
为什么？  
你为什么要来？  
朴志晟无声哽咽，他试图挣扎几下，发现自己的力气除了能晃动一下绑着他的绳索之外，他根本动弹不得，连说话都成了问题。

钟辰乐仓促地看了他一眼，那双凌厉的眼睛里闪过的担忧，真实得不像话。

钟辰乐随手书包一丢：“我来了，你想怎么样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，你还真来了！”同学A笑声猥琐，他伸手擒住朴志晟的下巴，盯着他苍白的唇说：“看来这个人在你心里的确很重要。”

钟辰乐盯着他那只擒住朴志晟的手，眼眶暗暗发力：“废话少说，这件事和他无关，你放了他。”

“放了他？”同学A大力地甩开朴志晟的下巴，他慢悠悠直起身，抬起左脚轻轻踩在朴志晟的脚踝上慢慢发力向下压平，痛得朴志晟面目扭曲，眼泪不受控制地大颗大颗往下掉。

朴志晟的眼泪就如海啸一般席卷钟辰乐，他双拳握得死死的极力克制自己不要轻举妄动，他怕自己一动，朴志晟就会受到更大的威胁。

“放了他容易啊，你让我们打到你爽为止，我就放了他。”同学A忽视掉钟辰乐眼里的死亡警告，他用手中的棒球棍指了下钟辰乐，再指了指朴志晟。

钟辰乐冷着脸说：“你要报复我尽管来。但是....”钟辰乐迅速看了眼朴志晟：“你要是敢再碰他一下，日后我会翻倍还给你。”

“好啊，我等着你。”同学A松开踩着朴志晟的脚，笑得很狂妄。他朝同行的人做了个上前的手势，那五六个人就晃着手里的棒球棍朝钟辰乐围过去。

“走啊。”  
雨水敲打在铁皮屋上，轻易地盖过朴志晟的声音。

“走啊。”  
朴志晟喊得撕心裂肺，传到空气中却只是一道低低的嘶哑声。

“走啊！”  
最后一句用尽了朴志晟的所有力气，他死死地盯着钟辰乐朝他摇头。

钟辰乐似乎听见了，他目光灼灼地看着朴志晟很久，朝他微微扯动嘴角。

“不...你，走....”朴志晟的声音还在继续，然而似乎并没有什么改变。跟着朴志晟断断续续的沙哑声一同落下的，便是打在钟辰乐身上的棒球棍。

朴志晟闭上眼睛，表情痛苦万分，任由眼泪肆意流淌。

不知过了多久，几个人也打累了，停下来休息。

长达半小时的挨打，在朴志晟这仿佛被折磨了一个世纪，他的眼睛又红又肿火辣辣地疼，而钟辰乐愣是一句声都没出。

钟辰乐满身是血倒在地上抽搐，血随着他身上的雨水逃出蔓延在地表上勾出一条条不规则的图案。

钟辰乐就算是倒在地上也依旧盯着朴志晟不放，血水交错布满那张白如纸的脸庞，像极了雨天被汽车碾压而过半死不活的小狗。

朴志晟的手已经被自己挣扎出血痕，他几乎是用尽吃奶的劲想要挣脱出来。无奈绑着四肢的都是专业的绳索，任凭他怎么扯拽拉都扯不断。

“你不是很能打吗？站起来啊！”同学A走上前恶狠狠地往钟辰乐腰上踹了一脚。

“你看看你现在什么样，呵。”同学A抬起脚踩在钟辰乐胸前，弯下腰蔑视地看着他犹如踩在被猎人拔了牙的雄狮身上。

见脚下的人连眼神都不给自己，同学A气得强行把钟辰乐的脸掰过来和自己对视：“你不是说他是你家的宠物狗吗？为了一条狗把自己搞成这样你贱不贱呐！”

钟辰乐的眼神始终冷漠，目空一切。

“我跟你做了五六年的朋友，在你心里不如一个外人！”  
“你别搞错了钟辰乐，我他妈是替你出气，你却转过头来威胁我！”  
“叫你一声乐少是看在你爸的面子上，你真把自己当一回事？”  
“今天我就要虐死你！”

同学A每说一句就往钟辰乐身上踹一脚，然而回应他的永远是无声的冷漠。

钟辰乐越是倔强倨傲，同学A越是不爽。  
这完全不是他设想的画面。  
钟辰乐应该被自己打得痛哭流涕、跪地求饶才对。

平时就一直被钟辰乐压着，如今都倒在地上像一滩烂泥还高傲得像一头雄狮。这种傲慢、不把他放在眼里的态度激怒了他，同学A表情毒辣猥琐，想到了更好的方式。

“我今天不单要虐你，我还要当着你的面毁了他。”  
“我看看，到时候，你还要不要他！”  
同学A拽起钟辰乐的衣领无情地拍了拍钟辰乐的脸，笑容变态至极，眼神飘向了朴志晟。

一股不好的预感爬上心头，钟辰乐暗暗握拳运气，集中精力调动全身的力气。

看到钟辰乐的眼神终于起了变化，同学A瞬间感受到报复感的快意笑得更嗜血更变态。

他重重地把钟辰乐摔倒地上，玩味地朝着已经预感到不好而瑟瑟发抖的朴志晟走去。

“老大。”同行的某人察觉到不对劲，提醒地叫了一声。  
然而，同学A置若罔闻一般犹如毫无人性的野生动物一般朝朴志晟扑过去。  
见状，其他几个人也怕事情闹大，面面相觑。  
接着，传来衣服撕烂的声音，和一声惨叫。

等同学A反应过来时，自己的人已经倒了一半。  
朴志晟泪眼婆娑惊恐地望着前方的人。  
犹如望着地狱之神。  
这神，手里拿着不知道从谁那里夺过来的棒球棍疯一样超围着他的人挥去。  
这神，浑身上下散发着嗜血残忍的暗能量，誓要把所有人拖入地狱。

自从钟辰乐被绑过一次之后，为了防止意外再发生。  
十岁开始，钟辰乐就被钟老爷送去秘密训练，各种拳击搏斗一件也不落。  
当钟辰乐完全处于不受束缚、失控的状态下，一般人都只会落得个被打残的下场。

就如现在。  
钟辰乐完全被激怒，彻底失去理智。  
他集中力量爬起来之后，出招又狠又快，而且都是朝着致命的地方攻击。  
同学A带来的人要么被钟辰乐打趴下，要么被打落跑。

等他打散所有人来到同学A面前时，他脸上的神情连朴志晟看了都寒毛卓竖。  
他从来没见过这样的钟辰乐。  
和以往暴躁、霸道、发怒不同。  
他的身上散发着真正令人窒息的死亡气息。  
同学A想跑，可惜钟辰乐并没有随他的愿。

钟辰乐双眼血红，苍白的脸上挂着嗜血狠毒的浅笑，像个地狱阎王来人间索命一样追着同学A，将从特训教练那里学来的残忍招数尽数用到同学A身上。

仓库里响彻着同学A的惨叫声和求饶声！  
钟辰乐似乎完全听不进去。

“求你放过我。”同学A几乎只能用爬的，他一边爬一边求饶甚至都顾不上身上的疼。  
比起疼，钟辰乐的神情，更让他觉得毛骨悚然。  
他绝望地往后退，往墙角爬，他甚至试过向朴志晟求情，然而这样只会让他面临更惨烈残忍的折磨。

同学A靠在墙上瑟瑟发抖泪水汹涌，后背是一堵冰冷的墙，他已经无路可逃走。  
同学A双手合十，哭着：“呜呜呜...我错了我错了，看在我爸和你爸是朋友的份上，求求你...求求你放过我。”

钟辰乐举起棒球棍，正对他眉心，神情木讷：“你哪只手碰的他。”  
声音平淡无奇，却激得同学A阵阵发抖。  
他拼命的摇头，以为不说话就可以逃避现实。

“好，那我都废。”  
六个字，轻轻巧巧地从钟辰乐嘴里飘出来像极了再说：今晚吃披萨。

同学A顿时“哇”的声惨叫出来，哭得嘶声裂肺，要多惨烈有多惨烈。  
他此刻才明白自己眼前站的不是人，而是地狱罗刹。  
他知道钟辰乐一定会做到，就像上次钟辰乐让他去警察局自首他没去，手差点被打断。

钟辰乐抡起手中的棒球棍往同学A肩膀挥去，

“不要啊，辰乐。”一道虚弱的声音在身后响起，钟辰乐手下一顿。

他回过身看了看声音的主人，只见朴志晟一身狼狈地靠在墙面上，眼神飘忽闪烁，他匆忙地和钟辰乐对视又慌忙移开眼。

钟辰乐向来是有冤报冤，有仇报仇。  
以德报怨那一套，他向来看不上。  
他从来不觉得仁慈可以换来纯粹的忏悔。

可朴志晟眼底里流露出的那一丝陌生害怕，刺痛了钟辰乐，让他的神志立刻恢复了几分。

他回头看着眼前的同学A躲在墙角里瑟瑟发抖、脸色苍白，浑身上下的伤和朴志晟比起来有过之而无不及。

理智似乎一下就被解封，刚刚自己的种种行为就像走马灯一样在脑海里飞速闪过。

钟辰乐一顿惊醒错愕，他放下棒球棍冷漠地看着他：“你走吧。”  
同学A一愣，接着如临大赦一般吃力地往仓库外面爬出去。

“但是.....”同学A爬着爬着条件反射地停下，他恐惧地望着钟辰乐的背影不敢动。

只听见钟辰乐说：“别再让我看到你。”

同学A默默流着泪疯狂地点头，以最快的速度离开仓库。

同学A一走，钟辰乐就像泄了气的皮球一样跪在地上。刚刚全靠毅力支撑到现在，如今警报解除他也没有力气伪装下去。

他右手撑着棒球棍勉强起身，一步步艰难地朝朴志晟走过去。走到朴志晟身边，钟辰乐双眼一红，他二话不说扔掉棒球棍脱掉身上的外套，盖在朴志晟身上。

朴志晟始终保持沉默，目光投射在地面上。

钟辰乐所有的力气都在刚刚一鼓作气用尽了，此刻的他连解开捆着朴志晟手上的麻绳都费劲。  
他忍着疼吃力地蹲下身，给朴志晟松绑。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，钟辰乐终于把绳索解开。

绳索一解开，钟辰乐便两眼一昏猝不及防地往朴志晟怀里倒。  
还没等扯掉绳索，朴志晟便下意识地抱住摇摇欲坠的钟辰乐，默默流泪。

怨吗？  
怨。  
如果不是因为他，自己也不会有这样的处境。

怕吗？  
怕。  
他怕钟辰乐那一棒子下去，毁掉的将不止一个人。

恨吗？  
朴志晟扫了一眼钟辰乐全身，没有一处完整，只比自己伤得更重。

沉重的身体倒在朴志晟怀里，发烫的额头顶着朴志晟的脖子，炙热的体温透过湿热的皮肤渗透到朴志晟的内心身处。

朴志晟自问向来是一个有原则的人。  
然而这个原则在钟辰乐身上从未成立过。  
自从钟辰乐出现在仓库门口的那瞬间，朴志晟就不再怨了。  
如今他一身伤倒在自己怀里，自己竟比他还要疼上三分。

“对不起，我没有保护好你。”  
怀里的人发出一阵闷闷声，朴志晟的眼泪不受控制。

“哭什么，我还没死呢。”  
朴志晟的怀抱又湿又冷，钟辰乐却靠着很安心。可是朴志晟今天哭太多了，他不想让他再哭。

朴志晟吸了吸鼻子：“你在流血。”  
钟辰乐抬起头对上朴志晟红肿的眼睛，神情轻松：“让我亲一下就不流了。”  
朴志晟试图拖动钟辰乐，却十分吃力：“走，我带你去医院。”  
钟辰乐压着他不起身，痴痴地望着他眼里冒着光：“亲一下比去医院管用。”  
朴志晟无奈地看着他。

钟辰乐伸出满是伤痕的手，指尖轻轻擦拭朴志晟眼角边的泪痕，仰头靠近。  
朴志晟的心不受控制地狂跳，伴着雨声只见听他说：  
“我骗你是真的，爱你也是真的。”  
“还有.......”

“对不起啊。  
“一不小心忘了你。”

“原谅我好吗？”  
“我的星星。”

这个吻，混着血和泪，还有和着钟辰乐的悔恨。

15/  
朴志晟和钟辰乐又在一起了。  
震惊了全校师生。

随着他们的和好，罗渽民和黄仁俊之间也缓和不少。  
虽然，钟辰乐每次看到罗渽民都隐隐要发作。  
但，每次都会被朴志晟四两拨千斤给压制住。

四个人时不时的还会同框出现在校园的某个角落。  
每次一出现，就频频引起校园轰动。  
别说其他不相干的同学震惊得不行。  
就连钟辰乐本人也难以置信，自己为什么会跟罗渽民同桌吃饭。  
所以，别人惊讶。  
他，特别理解。

天气逐渐转凉，冬天已悄然来临。  
钟辰乐生日，也快到了。  
朴志晟打算给他一个惊喜，便找了罗渽民和黄仁俊帮忙。

黄仁俊带了他的搜美。  
罗渽民带了他的竹马。  
整个练习室热闹得不行。

一个气球自爆了！  
吓得黄仁俊叫出了男高音身子骨一软，直接跪在地上。  
其他人没被气球吓到，倒是被黄仁俊的尖叫声给吓到。  
搜美没心没肺地嘲笑他，罗渽民则安静地看了他一会。

没安分一会儿，黄仁俊又和自己的搜美吵了起来。  
搜美正仔细地往墙上贴星星气球，黄仁俊随意瞟了一眼很是嫌弃。

黄仁俊：“呀！放那里的话，沾上了怎么办！”  
李楷灿：“怎么了，我自己会看着办！”  
黄仁俊：“那里是P的位置啊。”  
李楷灿：“那你来做，那你来做”

蹲在一旁默默往蛋糕上插蜡烛的罗渽民有些心不在焉。  
在他看来，这两人虽然老是吵、动不动就互怼，但似乎很亲密有别人插不进的频道。  
这让罗渽民很在意。  
和罗渽民一起来的竹马李帝努，则一边贴着彩纸一边调侃他们。

今天的朴志晟戴了副眼睛，使得整个人更加乖巧秀气。  
但，今天的朴志晟似乎有点怪。  
不仅假模假样地打游戏，还刻意回避钟辰乐的目光。  
问他话，要么吞吞吐吐牛头不对马嘴，要么假装撩头发身体僵硬得不行。

钟辰乐审视地看着只留一个侧面给自己、不敢和自己对视的朴志晟，脑袋飞速运转。  
钟辰乐喝了口水，看到朴志晟不自在地撩完头发后捶在桌面上虚握的拳头，他忽然明白了什么。  
钟辰乐直起身默不作声地偷笑，假装无事发生，拧紧水瓶盖。  
朴志晟的余光似乎看到了钟辰乐的反应，他强抿着嘴巴把头低得更低，以防自己破功。

朴志晟用蹩脚的借口，把钟辰乐带到了艺术楼的练习室。  
钟辰乐看破不说破，一路安静地跟着。

一推开练习室门，四个人端着蛋糕围成圈唱着生日歌。  
钟辰乐虽然猜了个大半，但身临其境的时候心中依然很触动，感动之余还有些害羞。  
钟辰乐抿着嘴笑，强装镇定。  
朴志晟则躲在他后面站在门边宠溺地看着他，加入唱生日歌的阵营中。

听完生日歌，吹完蜡烛，钟辰乐抬起头不爽地看着罗渽民说：“你怎么在这！”  
罗渽民抬抬眉毛，内心os：你以为我想在这？

朴志晟见状，赶紧拉着钟辰乐连哄带骗：“哎呀，过生日就是要热热闹闹的嘛，更何况还是18岁，别那么小气嘛。”

钟辰乐不以为意地哼了一声，皱了皱鼻子。

看朴志晟笑成了眯眯眼，钟辰乐傲娇地说：“我的生日我们两自己过嘛，找这么多电灯泡干嘛。”

朴志晟汗颜，不愧是乐少，这我行我素的劲没人敌得过。朴志晟被他这股理直气壮不要脸的劲，臊得没话说。

其他几个人对他的脾气略有耳闻，见怪不怪。

黄仁俊瘪嘴道：“钟辰乐，你重色轻友也别这么明目张胆好吧！这些气球花环，这些这些都是我们电灯泡幸幸苦苦亲自布置的好嘛！”  
钟毫不示弱地怼回去：“重色轻友也是跟你学的！”钟辰乐有意无意地瞟了一眼罗渽民，黄仁俊顿时一阵脸红。

两人你来我往地拌了几句，和事佬朴志晟就约着大家坐下一起吃蛋糕。

朴志晟看上去似乎很开心。  
那钟辰乐也会开心。  
因此，钟辰乐决定今天就不跟罗渽民计较。

蛋糕是朴志晟亲手做的，他在蛋糕上放了马卡龙做装饰，还很用心的在马卡龙身上画了篮球纹路。  
虽然黄仁俊说看着像蚯蚓，但钟辰乐觉得是可爱的蚯蚓。  
钟辰乐目光灼灼：“你准备的吗？”  
朴志晟笑得很腼腆：“嗯。”

除此之外，朴志晟还准备了一颗篮球送给钟辰乐。  
他知道，钟辰乐很喜欢篮球。  
篮球上，朴志晟特意写上了自己的签名。  
钟辰乐嘴上说要拿上去退掉，但身体很诚实地套上了黄仁俊他们送的球衣玩起了球。

其他四个人看着他们俩彼此眼里要溢出来的爱意，怀疑起了人生。  
钟辰乐说得一点都没错，好端的为啥要想不开来当电灯泡？

为了表达感谢，钟辰乐请他们一起吃晚饭。  
当然也是包括罗渽民。  
虽然他还记恨着罗渽民的电梯夺吻之仇。  
但听到黄仁俊说罗渽民一早就来帮忙，就有些心软。

生日晚餐，还算愉悦。  
李楷灿，因为黄仁俊的原因，钟辰乐很早就认识。  
李帝努，因为讨厌罗渽民的原因，钟辰乐看着反而更顺眼。  
在座的除了朴志晟，都成年了。因此点上了红酒，给朴志晟单独准备了果汁。

黄仁俊忙着跟自己的搜美斗嘴，钟辰乐忙着对付罗渽民。  
朴志晟和李帝努则负责看戏，偶尔两人尴尬地对视，然后互相摇头鄙视他们幼稚。  
一晚上就属黄仁俊，李楷灿，钟辰乐最闹。

这酒喝着喝着，话题就感伤起来。  
因为黄仁俊罗渽民他们即将面临毕业。

李楷灿托着下巴眼神迷离：“你们想好报什么专业了吗？”  
黄仁俊拿了一块西瓜往嘴里咬：“我美院。”  
“已经定了吗？”李楷灿很惊讶。  
“嗯嗯。”黄仁俊得意地点点头：“保送，人家直接要的。”  
听到他这么说，李楷灿和朴志晟眼里同时闪起崇拜的光芒。

“学长，你好厉害啊！”朴志晟惊呼。  
黄仁俊被朴志晟这么看着，怪不好意思地摆摆手。  
钟辰乐吃味地强行把朴志晟的头掰回来看着自己，不许他瞎看。  
罗渽民面色就有些沉重。  
李帝努酒精上头有些昏昏欲睡。

“你们呢？”李楷灿把话题引到罗渽民他们身上。  
“我....”罗渽民欲言又止。  
“我们要一起移民。”李帝努手撑着头搁在桌上爽快地补充道。

黄仁俊一愣，手里的西瓜卡在嘴边。他仓促地看了一眼罗渽民，不自然地移开视线低下头。

“真好，你们都安排好了，就我还没想好。”李楷灿羡慕道完全没看出桌上怪异的气氛。

同样没注意到的还有钟辰乐，钟辰乐灵机一动给李楷灿出主意：“要不然你留级慢慢想，跟我们一起毕业。”

李楷灿一块西瓜皮就给他扔过来，钟辰乐拿起蓝莓加入了反击。  
朴志晟坐在一边无奈地叹气，视线在罗渽民和黄仁俊之间来回穿梭。

黄仁俊喝醉了。  
李楷灿喝醉了。  
钟辰乐也喝醉了。

罗渽民，李帝努，朴志晟三个人排排站，无奈地看着他们三个嚷嚷着还要喝的人掐着眉心。

朴志晟天经地义地领着钟辰乐回家。  
李帝努出于人道主义选择送顺路的李楷灿回家。  
黄仁俊自然而然就落到了罗渽民手里。

朴志晟把钟辰乐带到钟家附近的公园边休息。  
两人靠在公园的长椅上，钟辰乐靠在朴志晟的怀里闭目养神。

晚风拂柳，两人十指交扣。朴志晟的怀抱温暖得令人迷恋，钟辰乐一边把玩朴志晟的手，一边想着朴志晟生日要给他送什么礼物。

钟辰乐：“话说回来，你的手什么时候比我大这么多。”  
朴志晟一听，拿起钟辰乐的手放在自己手掌里对比，好像是大许多。

“好像也比我高了些。”钟辰乐扬了扬头，头顶刚好到朴志晟下巴的位置，肩宽似乎也比自己的长一些。  
黑暗中，朴志晟低头浅笑，好像自己最近是长高了些。

“再过三个月，你就成年了。你想要什么生日礼物呀。”  
朴志晟想了一会：“要你。”

“噗。”钟辰乐笑得差点喷口水，他扬起头对上那双小眼睛：“唉，我记得我有很多优点哇，你怎么不学好呢。”  
朴志晟堂皇几秒反应过来，脸超级红：“我..我不是那个意思。”

这句话，钟辰乐以前说过不下十次。  
最近一次还是生日前，朴志晟真挚地问他：你要什么生日礼物啊。  
钟辰乐歪着嘴笑：要你啊。  
朴志晟一贯脸皮薄，怎么经得起钟辰乐这般挑逗。

钟辰乐望着漫天星辰，在朴志晟怀里调整位置。  
夜下寂静，只听见他说：“星星，毕业后，我们一起出国吧。”

钟辰乐私下里很喜欢管他叫星星，好像这是他一个人的专属叫称。  
朴志晟笑笑点头：“好呀。”

他又说：“去一个没人认识我们的地方。”  
朴志晟：“好。”

他又说：“我们在那里一起求学、毕业、工作，然后结婚，好不好。”  
朴志晟微愣，鼻头一酸，郑重其事地回：“好。”

“星星，我喜欢星星。”  
“星星也喜欢你。”

朴志晟把他往自己怀里拢了拢，低下头。  
这是朴志晟第一次主动吻他。  
钟辰乐想，他这辈子都不会忘记这味道。  
软绵绵，有甜的。

16/  
自从生日会之后。  
钟辰乐有段日子没遇见黄仁俊。  
朴志晟也有段日子没见过罗渽民。

他们俩一致认为可能是升了高三忙着学习考试，没时间和他们玩。加上钟辰乐他们也忙着突击补习，就没多想。  
当然，突击补习的对象还是以钟辰乐为主。

朴志晟一下课，就抱着书去天台跟钟辰乐汇合。

推开天台门，就看见钟辰乐懒洋洋地躺在水泥板上晒太阳，惬意得很。  
太阳把他照得全身发亮，像单独为他加了一道光。

朴志晟踮起脚尖猫着身子打算跑过去吓他，谁知计划还没开始实施就被钟辰乐冷不丁地睁眼抓了个正着。

两人隔空互看彼此眼里装着彼此，相视一笑，笑出了声。

西边的夕阳开始散播光辉，朴志晟开始讲课，钟辰乐托着下巴目不转睛地看着他。  
粉红的小嘴咬着光晕一张一合，钟辰乐的注意力开起了小差。  
今日夕阳无限好，适合接吻。  
钟辰乐如是想。

面对钟辰乐的长久注视，朴志晟停下来不自然地问：“你在想什么？”  
钟辰哥撑着脸邪笑：“我在想，今日夕阳无限好，适合接吻。”  
朴志晟一愣，两耳发热：“你能不能认真点。”  
钟辰乐偏头思索片刻：“好呀，我认真点。”  
说完，整个人凑到朴志晟面前认真地亲了起来。

仿佛过了一个世纪，钟辰乐终于放开朴志晟，看着气喘吁吁的他发笑。  
朴志晟瞬间就像浮出海面一般大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气。  
钟辰乐捏了捏朴志晟的鼻子宠溺道：“啧，你怎么这么笨呐！”  
朴志晟本来就脸皮薄，加上嘴皮子也耍不赢钟辰乐，只能红着脸气鼓鼓地瞪着他，仿佛再说：怪谁！

钟辰乐得意地盯着他。  
朴志晟低着头红着脸。

钟辰乐看着这只气鼓鼓的小仓鼠笑出了声，心里的阴霾一扫而空。

今早出门前，他和父亲说了要出国的事情。  
结果父亲不但没搭理他，反而还警告他不要擅自作主。  
当他提出是要跟朴志晟一起出国的时候，父亲沉默了。  
样子看上去似乎是默认。  
钟辰乐心里不免有些酸楚，但这些和朴志晟比起来都不算什么。  
他只要能跟朴志晟在一起，就行。

两人肩并肩靠在一起坐在屋顶上看夕阳。  
天边的金红色夕阳下，有两只小鸟十分应景地结伴飞行。  
小鸟带着两位少年对未来的幻想，越飞越远。

期末考成绩出来了，钟辰乐居然挤进了前十名。  
朴志晟看起来比自己得了第一名还开心，一整天心情都是飘着的。

“你看你看！第九诶第九诶！”朴志晟举着钟辰乐的成绩条在钟辰乐面前晃来晃去，得意得不行。  
“你开心吗？”  
“开心。”钟辰乐自然是开心的，想到待会回家把成绩单甩到他爸脸上，他更开心。

突然，不远处的广场有一对人影吸引了他的注意。

钟辰乐小声嘟囔：“黄仁俊？”  
朴志晟顺着他的视线看过去，罗渽民也在。  
两人似乎在交谈什么事情，气氛略带严肃。

罗渽民看着头低低的黄仁俊，眉头紧锁：“你最近是在躲着我吗？”  
黄仁俊心里一咯噔，心虚地否认：“没...没有啊。最近比较忙，又要考试要准备艺考什么的。”  
人一旦开始否认事实，借口就特别多。

罗渽民叹了口气犹豫地开口：“那天，我一醒来你就不见了，你还好吗？”  
黄仁俊眯着眼睛窘迫得不行，如果可以他希望自己立刻消失，可世上哪有那么美的事情。该来的总会来，你想躲也躲不掉。  
他依旧头低低，讪讪道：“还好，还好。”还好，只是失眠了一个星期。

罗渽民皱眉问：“你为什么不看着我。”  
这句话，罗渽民似乎说得很轻松，但对黄仁俊来说犹如晴天霹雳。  
为什么不？  
经过那一晚之后，别说看了，就是跟罗渽民隔着二十米站在同一块土地上，黄仁俊都只有想要逃跑的冲动。

心里虽然这么想，但黄仁俊为了不把两个人之间的关系变得更尴尬，只好硬着头皮抬起僵硬的脖子看着罗渽民。  
准确的说，是看着罗渽民的下巴，放空目光。

罗渽民暗暗无奈，虽然没如自己所愿，但总算是看到脸了。

罗渽民：“那晚大家都喝醉了，但有些事情还是要说清楚的好。”

听到这句话，黄仁俊的心凉了半截。相比自己的紧张，罗渽民看上去似乎冷静很多。这股冷静像一盆冷水浇灭了黄仁俊藏在内心深处的那一丝幻想，甚至让他没有勇气再听下去，而选择主动出击。

“那晚是我不好。”黄仁俊拽着自己的裤子努力让自己看起来足够豁达、大度：“不过这不怪你，只是一场意外而已，你别放在心上。”  
只是一场意外，就不会打乱现状。  
罗渽民继续出国，而自己也继续上美院。  
他们之间就还是朋友。

罗渽民瞳孔紧缩，反问他：“意外？”  
黄仁俊抿着嘴，笑容略微僵硬，他木讷地点点头。

罗渽民英眉皱挺，目光如刀锋：“你确定？”

“确定啊。”黄仁俊硬着头皮答应，答案很违心。尽管如此，黄仁俊依旧清楚地明白罗渽民马上就要出国，自己无论存在什么幻想说出什么答案都不会改变这个结果。

想到这，黄仁俊勉强扯了扯嘴角语气尽量轻松：“再说了大家都是成年人，有时候男孩子之间很正常的。”

罗渽民脸色一变，半晌，他垂下眼睫：“正常吗？”

罗渽民的声音听起来极具压迫力，连番追问让黄仁俊几度哽噎在喉。他不明白罗渽民追着不放的意图，难道自己的回答不是最佳的选择吗？  
不正常。  
不是意外。  
你对我负责。  
我对你负责。  
我们交往吧。  
说这些就可以改变他出国的决定吗？

黄仁俊无力地张了张嘴，努力掩盖内心的感伤，他艰难地开口：“正常。”

黄仁俊的话重重地扎在罗渽民的心里，顺带把他这几晚精心打好的腹稿和计划全部扎得个支离破碎。

他开始怀疑那晚的真实性，怀疑那晚自己接收到的情感只是一厢情愿。

一股尴尬得令人窒息的低气压在两人之间云绕，罗渽民盯着黄仁俊仿佛要把他盯穿。黄仁俊顶着巨大的压力，试图平息额头上狂跳的太阳穴。

朴志晟和钟辰乐他们走过来中断了这场无硝烟的战斗。  
朴志晟好奇地问：“你们再聊什么？”  
罗渽民不动，也不说话。  
黄仁俊挣扎了会，无奈道：“没什么。”

朴志晟压住内心的疑问提议：“好久没看到你们了，晚上一起吃饭？马上又要放假，渽民学长也要出国，难得聚一聚？”

听到“出国”两个字，黄仁俊心头一滞：“改天吧。那个...今天约了李楷灿。”

罗渽民眉头蹙了蹙。  
钟辰乐倒是不以为然：“叫他一起来，反正大家都认识。”  
黄仁俊推脱：“不行，啊....他有点事。”  
钟辰乐不明所以地看着他，今天的黄仁俊不对劲，反常，肯定有事。  
四人之间再度陷入沉默。

朴志晟叹了口气，打破沉默：“渽民学长呢。”  
雕像终于开口说话，他冷冷道：“改天吧，出国的事还没弄完。”  
朴志晟下意识嘟了嘟嘴，略带遗憾地说：“好吧，那下次再聚。对了，学长你出国之后还回来吗？”  
罗渽民凝视着某人沉默了好一会说：“谁知道呢。不过，好像也没有要回来的理由。”

黄仁俊身形一震，心头掠过一丝难以言说的苦涩。

这次四人同框，似乎有点不欢而散的意思。  
朴志晟无辜地看了眼钟辰乐，钟辰乐朝他挑了挑眉。  
两人心照不宣。  
是不欢而散，没错。

钟宅，朴志晟破天荒第一次和钟辰乐一起汇报成绩。  
朴志晟第一名。  
钟辰乐第九名。

他原本以为自己再也不会踏进钟家一步。  
然而，眼前这个面无表情深不可测的男人提醒着他，这不是梦。

看着成绩单，钟父似乎并没有表现出预想中的高兴或是要夸赞钟辰乐。他像往常一样平静，甚至比以前面对朴志晟一个人的时候话要少一些。

钟父从阴影里推出一张黑卡。  
这是朴志晟之前还回来的卡。

钟父简言意骇：“这卡收着，这是最后一次，往后不会再有。”

朴志晟抿了抿嘴，正要开口拒绝时，却被钟辰乐拿在手里。

“谢谢爸，我替他收着 。”

朴志晟身体一僵，疑惑地侧头看着钟辰乐。

一直到公园，朴志晟都没有说话。  
他的心思，钟辰乐猜了大半，但他不急于一时解释。  
他会收下那张卡，一是因为他父亲说得没错，这是朴志晟应得的。二是出国对朴志晟来说是一笔很大的花销，朴志晟需要一份保障。以朴志晟的性子可能会半工半读，但钟辰乐不想他那么累。更何况，他父亲的钱，不花白不花。

两人坐在公园的长椅上，那晚定终身的长椅。  
朴志晟坐姿挺直，修长的双手交扣在腿上，目光垂直盯着自己的鞋子发呆。  
钟辰乐则靠在长椅上偏着头，用目光丈量朴志晟的背影。  
似乎，肩宽又大了些。  
嗯，人也挺拔许多。

“生气了？”钟辰乐试探性地问。  
朴志晟默默地摇头。

“你知道，我并没有别的意思吗？”  
对方又点点头。

钟辰乐会心一笑，心情轻松许多：“我知道我以前很混蛋，说了很多做了很多让你伤心的事。以后，我会慢慢弥补你。”

“其实，我爸说得没错。所有的一切，都是你应得的，是我欠你的。”

朴志晟顿了顿，收起难过的神色回头正视他：“你并没有欠我什么。”

突如其来的正色，倒是让钟辰乐一愣。

“你知道，我爸爸出事之后，我妈为什么要带我离开钟家吗？”朴志晟微微低头，神色有些黯然。

钟辰乐沉默地看着他，忽然有种想抱住他的冲动。  
印象中，朴志晟从来没有跟他提过父亲的事情。

“因为她说，在你爸眼里，我爸的牺牲只是一场买卖。”  
“她不需要这样的恩情。”  
“所以，我们也从没动过里面的一分钱。”  
朴志晟语气极致平静没有半点怨恨和批评，只是平铺直叙一件事实。然而就是这样的他，让钟辰乐更是心生怜惜、罪恶感丛生。

事情过了这么久，久到朴志晟如今可以平静对待。  
但钟辰乐明白，平静之前他不是没有痛过。  
时间在模糊记忆的同时，也在磨平悲痛的棱角。  
自己缺失的那段记忆对朴志晟来说意味着什么？  
钟辰乐没法切身体会，更不敢去想象。  
有一点，他如今能清楚地参透，那就是....  
他父亲的行为，在朴家看来也许不是弥补更像是侮辱。

被朴志晟抹平伤痛后的平静目光，让钟辰乐内心十分沉重。  
钟辰乐沉默许久，万般情绪化成最后的愧疚：“对不起。”

朴志晟摇摇头：“你并没有对不起我什么。”他认真地看着钟辰乐，眼神真挚得灼人：“你可能不记得，我爸从小就很喜欢你，救你，是他自愿的。”

和朴志晟和好之后，钟辰乐曾埋怨过老天爷。  
埋怨它为什么如此戏剧化让他忘了朴志晟。  
他也怨过给他出馊主意的人，让他和朴志晟的故事有个不好的开端  
现在，他不怨了。  
因为，过去的种种让他深刻明白一个道理。  
他的男孩，是这个世界上最好的星辰。

此刻，钟辰乐迫切地想要吻住眼前的男孩。

“我能养活我自己。”朴志晟坚定的开口，告知对方的同时似乎又在期待方认同。  
这对他来说，很重要。

“好。”钟辰乐笑了笑。  
这不是一场交易。  
他爸是错的。

隔着暗夜寒风，两个人就这么四目相对望着对方眼中彼此的倒影，时间久到似乎要把对方的样子深深刻进骨子里。

微风不经意地扬起钟辰乐的头发，朴志晟想都没想自然地伸手替他打理。

忽然，钟辰乐脑海里就冒出了几句不知道在哪里看到的话。

话是这么说的：  
如果我爱你。  
而你正巧也爱着我。  
风扬起你的头发时。  
我会伸手替你抚平。

半晌，钟辰乐开口道：“星星，你长高了。”

17/  
赶在放假前最后一天，钟辰乐把留学申请的材料一一弄好上交。  
搁以前，以他的性子才不会干这种琐碎的事情。  
但，如今不一样。  
凡事只要跟朴志晟挂上钩的，他就仔细得不行。  
什么身份证、证件照、申请表....他能检查几百遍。

交完材料，走出主任办公室，整层楼空荡荡的不见人影。  
夜晚风冷，天空还飘着雪，钟辰乐拢紧衣领缩着脖子快步流星。  
一边疾走，一边想着朴志晟的18岁生日要怎么过。  
他想过带他去滑雪、带他去旅游，或者是在他家门口用花瓣摆他的名字...

钟辰乐越想越入神，电梯叮一声到达一楼。他一抬眼就看见长长的走廊外面站着朴志晟。

朴志晟背着书包，脸色微红，两手擦在口袋里缩着身子站在教学楼外等。

钟辰乐开心地笑了笑，加快步伐朝他跑过去。

听见脚步声，朴志晟转过身瞧见了钟辰乐。他扯着被冻得彤红的嘴笑得像冬日里的阳光，他把手从暖暖的口袋里伸出来开心地朝他挥手。

“哐”....一声巨大的响动从走廊尽头传来，把他们俩吓一跳。

钟辰乐停下脚步回头看。  
朴志晟也好奇地踮起脚往声音出处望去。  
走廊尽头黑压压一片，除了钟辰乐没有别人。

传出声音的地方应该是体育器材室，那里平时学生还器材的时候习惯乱放，因此经常造成器材坍塌掉地上的声音。

钟辰乐盯着器材室的门，思索了一会。兴许是器材掉地上，兴许是窗户没关紧被风吹动，他咬了咬牙想应该没什么特别的，因此掉头走人。

然而，就在他转身对上满脸疑惑的朴志晟的瞬间，他心里莫名一紧。

万一呢。  
万一要是有人被困在里面呢？  
就像朴志晟先前的遭遇一样。  
想到这，钟辰乐不放心地决定去看一眼再走。

钟辰乐伸手指了指走廊尽头，朝朴志晟示意自己去看一下就回来。  
朴志晟瞪着清澈的眼睛，乖巧地点头。他踮起脚哈了哈气，犹豫了两秒便决定跟钟辰乐一起去看看。

临近器材室，若有若无的抽泣声从里面传出来。  
钟辰乐如释重负地舒了口气。幸好自己多想一步跑了过来，不然又不知道是哪个“倒霉鬼”要被关几个小时，甚至可能是一夜。

钟辰乐举起被动得透红的手搭在门把上准备拍门时，被突如其来的男低音震得他浑身僵硬，惊讶不已。

“你别叫！”  
“你不是失恋难受吗？”  
“老师正在安慰你啊！”

接着又是女孩求饶的声音：“呜呜呜呜呜，不要。”  
“老师...我错了。求你...放过我，呜呜呜。”

一阵恶寒席卷钟辰乐全身，他浑身上下止不住的颤抖。

朴志晟还没看明白钟辰乐的异常，就见钟辰乐一个飞腿愤怒地踹开了器材室的门，紧接着里面传来扭打和怒骂声。

“操你大爷！你个禽兽。”

朴志晟赶忙跑过去，急匆匆地冲进器材室却被眼前的情景给震住。

一旁是互相厮打的两个人，一旁是衣衫不整缩在墙角哭得声泪俱下的女孩。

女孩头发凌乱脸色苍白，她死死地拽着胸前的衣服往角落里钻似乎要钻到墙体里面。

朴志晟从震惊中反应过来，他迅速把身上的书包扔掉，脱下外套朝女孩走过去，一把盖住她。

女孩余光感知有人走过来，吓得浑身发抖又往墙角里挤，担架上的器材几乎都要戳到她脸上也不自知。

“你别怕，我不会伤害....”  
“你”字被朴志晟卡在嘴边，看清楚女生之后他愣住了。  
这是.....喜欢辰乐的那个女生。

朴志晟被惊得不知道该说什么，他只能保持一定距离蹲在女生旁边确保她安全。

耳边不间断传来打斗声、器材掉落的声声，朴志晟整颗心揪着，眼神十分不安地跟着钟辰乐转。

虽说这个老师和钟辰乐差不多高，但他毕竟是成年男子，体格上也比辰乐壮硕不少。哪怕辰乐练过，体型上难免吃点亏。

朴志晟这边刚担忧完，钟辰乐就狠狠挨了一拳。

“是她勾引我的！”老师撕开了修养的外衣，面目狰狞地看着钟辰乐狡辩。  
钟辰乐冷漠地擦干嘴角的血迹，嫌恶地朝地上呸了一口，又恶狠狠地抬腿踢上去。

两人再次扭打起来，那架势比之前更激烈。器材室本就空间不大，加上各种体育器材乱放，不断有器材随着打斗掉落，甚至有些都往朴志晟他们那边砸去。朴志晟挡在女生面前硬生生地挨了好几钢管，痛得皱眉也不吱声。

钟辰乐出招快加上又受过专业训练，很快老师就被压制下去。一个麻利的过肩摔，老师被狠狠地甩出去砸在破旧的书桌上，书桌被这股天外来的重力压得粉碎。

老师拖着沉重的呼吸，靠在废墟上猥琐不知死地盯着女孩蹲的角落。

钟辰乐察觉到，眼神发狠，上去就是一拳：“为人师表，你配吗！”  
老师好像是不会痛一样，反倒笑出了声，声音刺耳至极。  
笑声就像魔咒一样驱使着钟辰乐的拳头，一拳一拳继续往对方身上落。而钟辰乐的手也因为连续击打而逐渐麻木，拳骨由于用力过度导致皮肤逐渐裂开，布满血迹。

钟辰乐微喘着松开对方的领子，他双手无力得自然垂落，血液顺着修长发红的手关节一滴一滴有序地滑落在地。

他回过神，头发凌乱满头大汗：“你们没事吧？”  
朴志晟担心地默默摇着头，把他浑身上下打量了一方。  
钟辰乐不着痕迹地看了一眼缩在朴志晟身后的女生，眼里满是担忧。

“报警吧。”钟辰乐对朴志晟说。  
朴志晟一股脑冲进来被眼前的一幕冲击得惊魂未定，听到钟辰乐的声音才反应回来逐渐冷静，他点点头从口袋里掏出手机。

“呵.....”身后发出一声讥笑。

钟辰乐转身看着一身狼狈的人冷声：“你笑什么。”

“我笑什么？”对方看似无力，语气却夹着讽刺：“我笑你天真。报警？你觉得她敢吗？”

话题再度指向风暴中心的人身上，女生吓得抖了一下身子。

“做错事的人是你，为什么不敢！”

“哼。”对方轻蔑一笑，眼神冷静狠毒：“我有什么错？作为心理老师，学生有需要我辅导她很正常啊。再说了，是她先勾引我的，我也很无奈啊。”

“你放屁！”钟辰乐走过去愤怒地抓住他的领子把他从地上拽起来，和他面对面对视，抓住衣领的手青筋暴起。

“怎么，嘴长在我身上我要怎么说都行。你觉得一个是优秀教师，一个是劣迹斑斑的学生，大家会相信谁的话？”

话音刚落，迎面就是一拳重击。钟辰乐跨步上前，踢开障碍物，再次把废墟里的老师拎起来怒目而视。

“哼，你觉得到时候有人会在乎真相吗？”面对老师的挑衅，钟辰乐的拳头攥得咕咕作响。

老师继续说：“不会的，大家只是爱看热闹而已。至于真相如何，他们根本不在乎。”

嗙，又是一拳，老师瞬间被打得飞远。

老师痛苦地趴在地上缩着身子挣扎，试图让自己躺平。

他艰难地仰起头：“她可是女生，还签了娱乐公司，你觉得这后果她承受得起吗？”

“再说了，要怪也要怪你啊，钟辰乐”

钟辰乐眉头紧皱：“什么意思？”

老师冷声：“什么意思？如果不是你不要她，她会难过得来找我吗？”看着默不作声的钟辰乐，老师得意地补刀：“她会变成这样，都是你害的。”

简单一句话，让钟辰乐陷入深思。朴志晟心一沉，暗叫不好。就在钟辰乐愧疚走神的时候，老师从背后摸索到一根钢管，趁钟辰乐不注意就砸了上来。

钢管爆头的声音和朴志晟的尖叫声几乎是一同落下。

一阵巨痛，让钟辰乐的世界顿时安静下来。

他还来不及听清楚朴志晟的呐喊，世界就开始变得模糊，脑袋上的血液开始顺着脸颊直下，一阵耳鸣袭来阻断了外界的所有声音。

眩晕，让钟辰乐的身体开始晃悠。

眼看一招得逞，老师的神情更加恶毒，甚至动了杀心。如果不是钟辰乐多事，就不会闹成现在这样。怒火控制了他的理智，他轮着铁棍准备再次超钟辰乐的脑袋爆击时。

朴志晟眼尖看出了对方的试图，他准备冲上去推开辰乐，然而却被身后的女生死死地拽住。他心急推开女生，可女生由于惊吓过度反而拽得更紧。他只能艰难地拖着女生上前，一边撕心裂肺地大喊：“钟辰乐！”

这句呐喊犹如警钟一般敲响在钟辰乐原本陷入沉寂的世界。他眼神稍微恢复清明，眨眼间看到老师犹如失智疯狗一样像他冲过来，他下意识反手一推，把老师猛地推开。

一声巨响之后，世界又陷入安静。

接着，一道刺耳的尖叫声打破了器材室的死寂，女生捂着耳朵惊恐地看着老师倒去的地方尖叫，她面色苍白像极了被吸走魂魄的人一般发疯地跑出器材室。

朴志晟的手贴着裤缝不断发抖，他惊恐地死死盯着眼前的情景喘不过气。眼前的画面让他浑身打起寒颤，上牙腔和下牙腔止不住地碰撞。

钟辰乐精神恍惚地晃了晃脑袋，一阵剧痛。他微微睁开血痕模糊的双眼看了看眼前，突然浑身立马就像被雷电击中一般僵硬。

一根钢管穿透老师的胸口将老师定在墙上，大口大口的血从老师口中冒出染红了四周。老师死死地盯着他，艰难地举起手指指着他:“你...你.....”

血腥感哽咽在喉，钟辰乐瞳孔巨震，他颤巍巍地转身，眼里混着血和泪。

他绝望道：“我....我不是故意的。”

接着失去意识，一头栽到地上。

接连不断的高强度撞击，让朴志晟彻底失去力气。他抱着钟辰乐瘫倒在地，面色惨白地望着老师，良久失去思考。

昏暗森严的钟宅，密不透光。

朴志晟蜷缩着身体坐在红木椅上，身体仿佛沉溺在冰冷的海水中一般湿冷窒息。

钟父面无表情地转着手里的钢笔，深邃而冷静地盯着他，问：

“志晟，我记得再过一个月你就成年了是吗？”

朴志晟猛抬头，眼里陷入一片死寂。

18/  
当钟辰乐再次醒来，已是天光大亮。  
全身最快苏醒的地方，便是头上的伤口。  
伤口上的剧痛让他几乎睁不开眼，等他努力睁开眼适应好光亮后，才发现自己躺在自己的房间里。

他试图挣扎起身，然而牵一发而动全身，伤口上的痛激得他阵阵盗汗。这股疼痛打开了记忆大门，提醒着他昨晚的一切并非是一场梦。

等他越意识到这一点时，顾不上疼迅速从床上爬起来，一路扶着额头颤巍巍地跑下楼。

客厅里坐着平时在这个点见不到的人。

一见到他，钟辰乐张嘴第一句话就是：“朴志晟呢。”

客厅里坐着的人没有回答他，代替他回答的是正播放新闻的电视台。

“本市豪门高中，发生一起学生虐杀老师事件。该学生自主投案......”机械的女主持人声音钻进钟辰乐的耳朵，一字一句穿刺他的心脏。电视画面是直击抓铺现场，那个熟悉的身影戴着手铐被警察围着。哪怕马赛克遮住了他的面容，钟辰乐也能想象到马赛克背后的那张脸，会有多么绝望和惶恐。

他胸腔剧烈起伏，不敢相信自己看到的一切，看着电视里那双修长瘦小的手上的手铐，是那么的刺眼、刺痛。

钟辰乐感觉他的心脏几乎就要在空气中溺亡。

“你做了什么？”一阵怒轰穿透屋顶，钟辰乐红着眼质问自己的父亲。

钟父冷静得像头夜鹰：“我什么都没做，我只是提供了一道选择题。”

“人是我杀的！”钟辰乐激动得大喊，还差点因为瞬间用力过度而晕厥。他的双手因为害怕而止不住颤抖，他紧紧地抓住沙发强撑着不让自己倒下。

然而，回复他的依旧是一股死寂。

钟辰乐拿起车钥匙就冲出家门，管家试图阻拦，却被钟辰乐的父亲制止，任由他出门。

钟辰乐一路驱车飞驰，用最快的速度赶到朴志晟身边。头部的伤口因为他行为过激而不断开始渗血，原本干净白色的头纱重新染上了一层红晕。以他现在的状况其实不适合开车，头部受伤未愈连看清路牌都是问题，全凭脑海中对路况的记忆开车。

穿过十几条马路，终于在离朴志晟家不远的主干道上堵住他们。钟辰乐心一横，打死方向盘一个急刹横在马路中间，挡住了警车的去路。

他愤怒地推开车门跳下车，冲到第一辆警车窗边。人还没靠近对方车门，就被下车的警察拦住。

场面一度混乱，钟辰乐使出全身的力气挣扎，拖着两个人艰难地往车窗边靠。

他大力地拍打车窗，红着眼望着车里坐着的人：“为什么！为什么！”

车窗玻璃被他拍得嗡嗡作响，若不是玻璃后面还有一层网格，这车窗似乎再拍几下就会被钟辰乐徒手拍碎。

然而，会被徒手拍碎的似乎不止玻璃，还有朴志晟的心。

朴志晟坐在警车里任由窗外纷扰始终低着头，视线固定在自己的鞋上。顺毛的刘海紧贴额头，完美地盖住他眼里的情绪。

“朴志晟！你看着我！你看着我！”钟辰乐声音又哑又急，一阵阵通过玻璃闷进车厢内。或许再坚持几秒，会换来朴志晟的回头。然而，就在朴志晟转头的瞬间，那悲凉的眼神望去玻璃上却只见一只因用力过度拍打车窗而红肿的手。

钟辰乐被两个警察合力拉过来，一招擒拿手将他扣在后车兜上。警察吃力地压着他，警告道：“如果你再妨碍公务，别怪我们按规矩办。”

钟辰乐的脸被抵在车顶上实打实吃了一层灰，他索性放弃挣扎，望着左边擒着他的警察A说：“人是我杀的，要抓你们抓我。”

警察A皱着眉，语气严厉：“同学，这话可不是闹着玩的。”

“我没有闹着玩，你不信可以查监控。”

“废话！查得到监控，还用你在这说。”右边擒着他的警察B不客气地加重手里的力道扣住他的肩膀反向一扭，痛得钟辰乐一声闷哼。

钟辰乐不明白他的意思，但又来不及想太多：“总之人是我杀的，你们放了他。”

警察A看着他这副怒气冲冲不管不顾冲出来的态度，不经就把他跟脑海中其他因为意气用事而跑出来顶罪的人对上号。这类人，在他的职业生涯中并不少见，尤其发生在青少年身上屡见不鲜。

他无奈地摇摇头，恨铁不成钢地说：“同学，你是不是觉得自己冲出来特别英雄？还是你觉得我们警察办案就跟闹着玩一样？”

“我没有。”钟辰乐僵硬地说。

“没有？那你们左一个说人是他杀的，右一个说人是你杀的。是不是觉得说着好玩？怎么，杀人在你们眼里就这么儿戏吗？”警察A的声音越说越大声，甚至透着一股泠冽的严肃，钟辰乐被他的气势镇住，一时竟忘记说话。

“我告诉你！警察办案从来都是讲证据。”警察A神情严肃地指着钟辰乐批评：“如果个个都像你一样半路冲上来，那不是全乱套，这案子还要不要办？我们不会冤枉一个好人，也不会放过一个坏人。如果人不是他杀的，自然会还他清白。如果人真是你杀的....”他停了一会：“你也逃不了。”

在他的话里钟辰乐冷静了几分，他垂下眼皮开始陷入沉默。

警察A看他不再那么激动，眼神示意警察B把钟辰乐放开，拉到一边跟车身保持一定的距离。

警察A：“他自己打电话投案，交代了作案过程。我们也去现场核实，基本无误，最重要的是还有人证！你就别再这捣乱了。”

“人证？”钟辰乐一惊，从沉默中清醒过来。他疑惑地望着警察A，突然脑海闪过一个人。

钟辰乐惊道：“那个女生？”

“我们无权向你交代。”警察B的性格不像警察A那么有耐心，本来就急着赶回局里，这半路突然杀出个程咬金让他十分窝火：“我们只想告诉你，我们凭证据办事，而不是凭你几句意气用事的话，明白吗。”

“走吧走吧，时间要来不及了。”警察B不耐烦地看了钟辰乐一眼，朝警察A催促了一句，两人便打算上车。

钟辰乐见状还想冲上去，警察B迅速回身不留情面地推他一把警告道：“刚刚是念在你是学生的份上不跟你计较，现在你要上再冲上来妨碍公务，我会如你所愿拉你去警局。”

警察A看了他一会，忍不住说了一句：“同学，救人的方式有很多，不要选最蠢的这种。”

钟辰乐鼻子通红，满眼自责痛苦：“我能跟他讲一句话吗？”见两位警察有些犹豫，钟辰乐诚恳地看着两位警察拜托他们：“就一句。”

两个警察互相对视了一会，给他让开道，露出车窗的位置。

钟辰乐吸了吸鼻子忍住眼泪走到车窗前，他弯下腰透过玻璃盯着车里的人。他知道现在多说无益，他唯一能做的就是赶快把监控录像找回来。

钟辰乐看着车里那个始终未看他一眼的少年，心像撕裂一般痛到无法呼吸：“你等我，我一定会证明你的清白。”

警察A上前拍拍他的肩膀，示意他让开。临上车前，警察A回头看似无意地问了钟辰乐一句：“你今年几岁？”

钟辰乐浑身一震，哑口无言。

警察A意味深长地叹了一口气，坐上车。警车绝尘而去，钟辰乐望着他们消失的方向久久不能回神。

某个残忍地现实，突然就随着时间的流逝撕裂开来。

时间回到很久以前。  
他终于明白了父亲的那句“你以为我把他放在你身边是为了什么？”是什么意思。  
他也明白了为什么朴志晟把黑卡还回来的那天，他没有挨打。  
他明白了自己和父亲说要跟朴志晟一起出国时，父亲沉默的真正原因。  
他明白了这一切只是一场利用的骗局。

朴志晟，从来就不是他父亲因为报恩而宠爱的对象。  
那张黑卡更不是还债那么简单。

在他父亲的眼里。  
朴志晟是陪衬品。  
朴志晟是鞭策自己的参照物。  
那张拥有巨额的黑卡，只是他父亲单方面交易的报酬。  
他的父亲是个彻头彻尾的商人。  
而自己更是愚蠢至极，自以为是地恨了朴志晟这么多年。

呵，钟辰乐失声大笑，他的精神接近崩溃边缘。

“我什么都没做，我只是给他提供了一道选择题。”

父亲的话反复在钟辰乐耳边环绕，他绝望地看着天，心却坠入谷底。  
这样卑劣的人，这样卑劣的血液流淌在自己的身体里，他厌恶、憎恨、恶心极致。

朴志晟或许远比他还要早清楚自己是什么位置。  
即使如此，他却还是选择了为自己牺牲一切。  
为了这样的他。  
值得吗？  
呵。  
愚蠢！  
愚不可及！  
钟辰乐内心阵阵哀嚎悲鸣，眼泪喷发而出，他无力地跪在地上掩面痛哭，任由狂风呼啸。

朴志晟。  
你让我将来，如何面对你。  
我还有颜面，面对你吗？

19/  
一道电话铃声打破死寂，钟辰乐木纳地接起来。

对方一道轻蔑：“啧啧啧，钟辰乐，人是你杀的，却让朴志晟顶罪，真是让人大跌眼镜啊。”

这声音太过熟悉，钟辰乐没多久就猜出了是谁。

见钟辰乐不出声，对方更是得意地刺激他：“现在想想，你说的话也没错。朴志晟就是你们钟家养的一条宠物狗，你爸养的狗，随时替你牺牲的狗。不，应该是羊，替 罪 羊。”

“你给我闭嘴，不许你这么说他。”钟辰乐用力捏着手机怒吼，双眼猩红。

“人都被你们钟家送进局子里了，你在这假惺惺什么呢。”对方不屑地讥讽钟辰乐，又十分虚假地惋惜：“唉，这朴志晟也不知是那根筋不对劲，明知道是火坑却还往里跳。真是不知道是傻，还是活该。”

钟辰乐面容僵硬，脸色苍白得吓人：“我会救他的。我自己做的事情，不需要他来承担。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，救？”对方狂妄地笑道：“你怎么救。监控录像不见了，铁棍上有他的指纹，还有那个女孩当人证，你怎么救。”

“A，你什么意思。”钟辰乐紧握着手机，心不安地狂跳。

“什么意思？”同学A停顿了一会，语气阴冷：“监控录像...在我这，有本事你来拿，我在学校等着你。”

话音一落，手机里传来一阵忙音。

钟辰乐立刻收起电话站起来，当头迎来一阵眩晕。钟辰乐站着强撑一会，稍微缓过劲，他便拉开车门坐到驾驶位上加足马力往学校开去。

嘭，一道巨大的碰撞声吸引了行人注意，大家惊恐地望着十字路口上的人间惨状。

一辆巨大的卡车将黑色路虎撞到了人行道上，路虎的车身被撞出一块巨大的凹陷，挡风玻璃全部碎成网状，而驾驶位上的人被安全气囊淹没。没过一会儿，鲜红的血液顺着安全气囊四周往外溢出。

有的人被这大场面吓出了声，有的人惊慌失措地打120，有的人则小声议论：这车主还能活命吗？

20/  
十年后。

钟辰乐再次醒来，发现在自己以一种十分狼狈的姿势被拷在陌生的床上，四肢分别被绑在床头的四周，整个人成一个大字型。

钟辰乐下意识抬头挣扎，却发现自己完全使不上力气。只要他稍微晃动头部，整个脑袋像要炸掉一般痛得要命。这不该是宿醉的症状，昨晚那杯酒一定有问题。

又是一阵头痛抽得他龇牙咧嘴，钟辰乐下意识想伸手揉额头，回应他的却是手铐拉扯的声音。他泄气地扫了眼天花板，努力回想昨晚倒下前的画面。

近三个月来，他们钟家的股票不断被恶意收购，钟辰乐花了不少功夫才查出背后捣鬼的人。

是日本的一家公司，中本集团。  
由于这家公司有黑道背景，他父亲叮嘱他不要跟他们撕破脸。  
因此，昨晚钟辰乐约了中本集团的少东家中本悠太见面。  
结果，几杯酒的功夫就晕倒了。  
醒来，就这么被五花大绑在床上。

“操。”他低声谩骂，嗓音因为宿醉的原因有些沙哑，他钟辰乐何时受过这屈辱。

等人完全清醒过来，钟辰乐环视房间一圈，便在床沿正对面的阴影处发现一个男人安安静静地坐在那。

钟辰乐立马戒备起来，再想到现下自己的处境又羞又怒。

他神情阴鸷起来，厉声道：“你谁啊！”

只见坐在阴影里的男人，一身名贵的西装，两条修长的腿交叉靠在一起露出光滑的皮鞋尖在光影里亮得反光。

他坐在沙发里闻声也不答，只是优雅地摇晃着手里的红酒杯，红酒杯在他那只大而修长的手里显得特别娇小。

钟辰乐见他不出声，火气又涨了三分：“你他妈谁啊，快放开老子！”

阴影里的男子抿了口红酒，细品咽下，喉结在白皙的脖子上上下蠕动略带色气。他轻轻放下红酒杯，从阴影里现身，露出一张五官深邃、轮廓绝美的脸庞。

钟辰乐英眉皱挺，仔细端详这张陌生的脸。

那人薄唇微启带着红酒的残香，声音低沉有磁性：“你...真当不知道我是谁？”

若是平常，钟辰乐还能跟他打哈哈客气客气。可如今敌我分明，钟辰乐没有那个闲工夫跟他迂回。

他不屑道：“你是哪位重要人物需要我记得。”

那人闻声一言不发地盯着钟辰乐，眼里闪过许多莫名情绪，钟辰乐被他看得浑身发毛。

他轻轻扯动嘴角，略带自嘲地哼了一句：“也是，钟大少爷贵人多忘事，自然是不记得我这种小人物。不过没关系，我来帮你好好回忆回忆。”说罢，他慢悠悠地站起来。

一米八几的衣架子身材，搭配一头深黑色的头发。脸上没有过多的表情，但男人味十足。

他这话越听越不对劲，钟辰乐不经仔细搜罗记忆，难道是在哪个商会打过照面的人？钟辰乐越想越迷糊，钟家在商场上几乎不树敌，打过照面不认识也不至于把自己绑到这来。

忽然之间，脑袋闪过昨晚上中本悠太意味不明的笑，钟辰乐不太确信地问：“中本悠太是你什么人？”

男人把手搭在自己的领结上慢悠悠地扯：“他是我养父。”

乖乖，这下全通了，他这是被对家下套了。钟辰乐不屑地冷哼了一声，就算是对家、就算谈得不愉快，用这种卑劣的手段绑人实在令人不齿。

钟辰乐略带嘲讽道：“哦，原来是你....中本家的少堂主，朴志晟。”

那人一愣，有些意外又有些失落：“看来，钟大少爷确实花了不少功夫做功课，连我这种小角色也知道。”

“呵，朴先生太谦虚了。你跟你养父回到中本家不过三年的时间，铲平了中本家的老势力，把中本悠太扶上了少东家的位置，怎么会是小角色。”

“朴先生？”朴志晟重复钟辰乐对他的称呼，钟辰乐挑眉疑惑不明白自己的称呼有什么不妥。然而，他现在顾不上想明白。因为，眼前朴志晟的举动让他更加不安。

钟辰乐盯着被朴志晟随意丢弃在地上的领带，额头狂跳内心生起一股不好的预感：“你这是干嘛？”

朴志晟直愣愣地盯着他的脸，面无表情地挨个解开西装扣，他把西装随意往床上一扔：“我说了，我来帮你好好回忆回忆，我 是 谁。”

“操！你他妈变态吗？”意识到不对劲，钟辰乐浑身冷汗直冒。他一边奋力挣脱一边警告朴志晟：“你知道本大爷是谁吗！你要是敢动我，我会灭了你们中本家。”

面对钟辰乐的警告，朴志晟全然当作没听见，手下的动作更是没有停。他单手解开皮带往外流利一拉，这动作甚至带着一丝禁欲的味道。

朴志晟把皮带往沙发上一扔，看着挣扎的钟辰乐，语气毫无波动：“我等着。”说完，他慢悠悠地往床上爬，跪在钟辰乐大开的两腿之间。

钟辰乐浑身的细胞都在叫嚣，他又急又气又怕，他万万没想到自己也会有被别人压着的一天！还不是他自愿的！对方还是一个男的！

钟辰乐看着跪在自己大腿中间的人，衬衫被他解开了两个扣，衣领随意摊开露出结实有力的胸肌，整个人半跪着居高临下地看着自己居然他妈的还有一种说不出的诱惑感。

那健硕有力的膝盖不断地发力把钟辰乐的大腿一点一点往两边挤开，两胯之间肌肉撕裂的疼瞬间把钟辰乐拉回了现实。

他歇斯底里的谩骂：“姓朴的，你他妈要是敢动我，我跟你没完！”

朴志晟依旧话不多，无视钟辰乐的警告。他不知道从哪里掏出一把剪刀，对着钟辰乐的裤裆比划，吓得钟辰乐动都不敢动。

咦？这他妈不是劫色，是要断子绝孙？

钟辰乐紧张得口水乱吞，说话都不利索：“我我..我警告你，我们两家本来就没什么仇怨，你这一刀下去，那...那就是血海深仇，我爸是不会放..放过你们的。”

朴志晟一愣，他用指尖点了点钟辰乐的裤裆笑了出来：“我不是要这个。”

说罢，朴志晟抓起钟辰乐的西裤用剪刀一剪，再顺着剪开的口子用力一拉扯。伴随着裤子撕裂的声音，钟辰乐下半身一凉。他看着自己仅剩的内裤，欲哭无泪，双腿开始发抖。

这他妈还是劫色！

钟辰乐伴着哭腔：“虽然本大爷魅力四射，但本大爷不喜欢男的，本大爷还有未婚妻....”

“是啊，你都有未婚妻了。”朴志晟的脸闪过一丝落寞。

钟辰乐一愣，心想你难过个毛啊，该哭的是老子好吧。

钟辰乐见硬的不行就来软的，拿出慷慨大方的姿态好言相劝：“你要是喜欢玩这套，本大爷那多的是，只要你放开我，本大爷包你玩个够。”

“我不要别的。”说完，朴志晟褪去了钟辰乐最后的遮挡物。钟辰乐看着自己大方打招呼的小兄弟，两眼一闭，跳楼的心都有了。

此刻朴志晟的眼神已不像刚刚那么平静，他把手轻轻地搭在钟辰乐那光滑白皙的腿上，来回抚摸。朴志晟的指尖似乎带着一股电流激得钟辰乐的鸡皮疙瘩起了一阵又一阵，他甚至眼睁睁地看着自己的小兄弟慢慢抬起头。

这不可能！  
钟辰乐的脸色难看到极致，眼睛瞪得几乎要弹出来。

朴志晟似乎很满意，他轻声一笑，冰冷的手抬起钟辰乐的屁股整个握住。钟辰乐感觉到后穴一股冰凉，他恼羞成怒：“你他妈给我擦什么！”

这种赤身裸体任人摆布的羞耻感，让钟辰乐的脸红到可以滴血。他本来就天生白稍微激动或者生气皮肤就容易变红，几番挣扎过后，现在再看他的身子简直色欲到不行。

四肢被绑，任凭他怎么挣扎都无济于事。他现在算是切身体会到什么叫人为刀俎我为鱼肉，这是他钟辰乐有生之年头一次这么绝望无助。

箭在弦上，钟辰乐彻底投降，他哽咽着哭出来：“你想要什么，我都可以给你，只要你放过我。”

“放过你？”朴志晟褪下西裤露出雄壮的画面，看得钟辰乐心惊肉跳。朴志晟欺身向前与钟辰乐面对面，那欲火燃烧的眼睛带着一丝莫名的哀伤看着他。

朴志晟低声道：“那谁来放过我呢？”

钟辰乐双眼含着泪，不小心透过他宽敞的衬衫往朴志晟身体里看。

年纪轻轻，一副矫健美好的身体，怎么四处都是伤疤呢。

就在钟辰乐走神的瞬间，某根巨物毫无预兆地挤进钟辰乐的身体里，痛得钟辰乐大声尖叫。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 无解 无解  
> 辰乐最终忘了志晟，这便是无解的由来。  
> 即是题目所在，也是结局所在。
> 
> 所以，星星很绝望，选择了最极端的方式。  
> 这也是无解的宿命。
> 
> 下个故事再见～


End file.
